The Boy Next Door
by InfectedLife
Summary: Heero is a nerd. Duo is the cool boy who just moved in next door. Both want to find that one person who will look at them for who they are not what they are. But Duo has a dark secret and Heero is about to die from sexual frustration. 1x2x1
1. Chapter 1

Wooo! I don't have to worry about writing this one, it's pretty much already written! I'm just going over it and adding and subtracting things. fixing poor grammer and such. But what's really exciting is that I'v got the half of the last chapter for the cursed done. oh yeah. Despite losing all my beautiful notes and hitting major writers block...I'm pursuing and I think I'm going to finish it soon! But on to this new development. let's see, I almost never do this but I feel the extreme need to do warnings on this piece

WARNINGS: first off, it's based off the movie 'the girl next door' and it follows the plot pretty well so if you've seen the movie that might be all the warning you need. If not than let me explain, this means that everyone will be ooc (especially poor Wufei who will now become porn obsessed Wufei). Oh and if you haven't seen the movie there will be lots of references to porn...lots...so if that offends you stop reading now. Oh what else is horribly wrong with this story...well it's sort of shameless smut spruced up with some fluff. I don't know, I tried to give it a deep meaning but I think it turned into smut somewhere along the way. I guess that's it for now, I'm hoping that I'll eventually get off the movie parody kick and come up with something original...eh.

* * *

The Boy Next Door

Heero Yuy was the biggest nerd in school, ask anybody. He was short, he wore glasses, his hair looked like he never combed it, his clothes were dorky, he was president of the math club _and_ the forensics society, and he hung out with all of the other nerdiest kids in school. There was Trowa, the silent circus clown who was also in the math club. Quatre, the least nerdy of the group, ran the high school's mock U.N. meetings. And finally there was Wufei, the avid porn watching president of the school's Audio/Video club. He did the televised morning announcements, which were pretty damn funny if you had anything resembling a brain floating around in that otherwise viscous fluid filled whole in the top of your head. Of course none of their classmates had anything in there except pictures of each other naked and the cafeteria lunch menu.

Normally Heero Yuy didn't daydream, he didn't see the use in it. But it was his senior year and this was calculus, which he already knew everything in, so instead of taking notes he found himself plotting his escape from this wretched hell whole. For this week was senior ditch week and today was the first day of the illegal crusade of his more popular peers. They had made their getaway during lunch period and were now all at the beach playing volleyball or having unprotected sex just like those videos freshman year had warned them. Of course, Heero Yuy couldn't care less about those things. He usually excelled in sports but would never play around other people since they all just made fun of him and as for sex, well, there wasn't a soul on this planet that would willingly engage in something like that with him. So it was more the thought of doing something that his parents would hate and would shock the school that peaked his interest. It wasn't until the pop quiz was placed in front of him that he stopped staring out the window thinking about the look on his parents' faces when they found out he ditched. That is, of course, if he ever got up the guts to actually drive off the damn campus instead of sitting there and daydreaming about it like the fucking pathetic geek he was. Heero sighed. He tended to do this whenever the realization hit him of how truly lame his life was. In other words, Heero sighed _a lot_. Naturally he got one hundred percent on the quiz even though he hadn't listened to a word the instructor had said all afternoon. God he really was the biggest nerd in school.

Heero caught up with his fellow geeks after the last bell rang and to say that he was in a bad mood was like saying the arctic was a little chilly. Luckily his friends didn't notice because Heero always looked like he was in a bad mood. Trowa and Quatre were making cracks about the easy math quiz and Wufei was trying to grab his attention and tell him about his plans for tomorrow's morning announcements.

"I'm thinking of doing a Don Quixote parody since midterms are coming up. I think they could be imagined as monsters, eh? Like the biology exam could turn into a giant frog holding a scalpel." Wufei nudged him with his elbow hoping for some feedback. God they were all nerds. Wufei actually thought that was a good idea and God help him so did he…damn it. Heero sighed, his life was so pathetic.

"You know nobody's gonna' get it right? Why don't you just do some flashy lights and loud music, people seem to enjoy that." Heero answered a little sharply. He was a little surprised at himself. He had never criticized Wufei before because he had always thought Wufei's ideas were pretty neat and original. Maybe he was tired of being an outcast. Maybe he wanted his senior year to be the year that stood out, the one year that he looked back on fondly, the one year that he didn't fucking despise every minute of. He snorted at himself. He sounded like an idiot, especially when he swore. He didn't know why but for some reason geeks just sounded awkward when they cussed. And he was the geekiest of them all. He sighed again at his pathetic existence. He noticed Wufei was still looking a little shocked and pissed at his outburst, geez.

"You know Yuy I'm trying to bring a little culture to this moronic excuse of a learning institution. I don't want to do what everyone wants me to do. I like originality there's so little of it left these days." Wufei shot back at him and Heero could tell that he had hit a soft spot. Maybe other members of the A.V. club had complained and wanted to do the same kind of mindless crap he had just suggested. Thank God he hadn't started ranting about the injustice of Heero's suggestion or they would have been there for an hour. He felt bad for saying it though, especially since he thought Wufei had a pretty good idea, but now the pissed off part of his brain that had been having a crappy day was on overload. Fucking tech metaphors, he had to stop doing that. He couldn't back out of this now though, besides he was having a bad day and Wufei was making himself the perfect target.

"If you want to be so original then how come you're doing a parody?" Heero shot back in spite and Wufei just glared at him with his mouth slightly open. Then he frowned and scratched his head. Then he smirked a little and Heero was worried he had finally caused that imminent breakdown that the rest of the group had taken bets on at the beginning of sophomore year. Damn he was totally out forty bucks now. They had all bet it was going to him, but for some reason he had been sure it was going to be Quatre that pushed the justice ranting Chinese boy over the edge.

"Yeah good point." Wufei said with sulky grin. "But it's still more original than loud music and a DJ Jazzy Jeff look alike trying, and failing, to rap out the morning news." Wufei laughed a little and nudged Heero with his elbow again. Heero just grunted in response.

"Geez Yuy, you need to get laid." Heero sighed again. Geez indeed.

"I'm just gonna' head home and check online to make sure my application to MIT went through all right." Heero said in a depressing monotone, but nobody noticed because Heero always sounded like that even when he wasn't having a bad day.

"Ok, I'm gonna' call you later though Heero. You still haven't filled out your yearbook entry and it needs to be turned in soon. And we need a fill-in for the mock U.N. meeting on Thursday and Trowa can't cuz he has to practice with Catherine." Quatre told him in that cheerful way that would be so annoying if it was anybody but Quatre. Heero nodded.

"We got a new spinning table to strap me to while she throws knives at me. Ought to be fun." Trowa explained his extra training session with his sister. Heero just grimaced slightly and nodded. The things Trowa got excited over, it made you wonder what his and Quatre's love life must be like. God he was the most pathetic person in this group wasn't he? Even Wufei had all his A.V. buddies that he watched all his porn with. Ok maybe it was a draw between him and Wufei.

"Hey Heero you want to borrow one of my movies?" Wufei asked in a tone that suggested exactly what type of movie he was thinking of from his cornucopia of visual entertainment. What, had he been reading Heero's mind and this was his revenge for the porn joke? Heero just glared at him in response to his question.

"What, you need some action and if you can't take the car into the shop you'll just have to service it yourself." Wufei had really watched way too many pornos if he could come up with lines like that off the top of his head. Heero glared, sighed, and turned to walk away from the group. They all watched him go and silently agreed that Heero Yuy did indeed need to get laid.

Later that night Heero sat at his very tidy desk that was right next to his bedroom window. He noticed that all the lights were off in his next-door neighbor's house. That was odd for seven o'clock at night, there definitely wasn't enough sunlight left outside for it. Then it hit him again, he couldn't understand why he never remembered that his neighbors had moved out a week ago. The old couple had probably moved to Florida with the rest of the geriatric herd. He wouldn't miss the old lady, she liked cats more than a person naturally should and she never wore her teeth but insisted on kissing Heero's cheek whenever she saw him. He stared at the neatly opened book sitting on his desk, his A.P. English poetry book to be exact. He had put that bit of homework off until last, not that he didn't like poetry he just had nothing worthwhile to write about. Nothing worthwhile had ever happened to him. But that was done now and his pathetic poem about a sad and pathetic life was neatly tucked away in a folder in his backpack. He had the book still open more for effect than anything else. This way if either of his parents bothered to look in they would assume he was studying and wouldn't pester him. In truth he was glancing blankly between his computer screen and the yearbook "About Me" entry that he was supposed to have filled out but was oddly blank. What was there to tell? His life consisted of pretty much nothing with a few sporadic instances of embarrassing geekiness in between the otherwise dull void.

Name: Heero Yuy…'easy enough.'

Age: …'should I put seventeen or eighteen? I'll turn eighteen before this gets published.' Eighteen.

Hobbies: 'Oh Gawd, let the nerdiness begin.' He left that one blank for now.

Clubs: 'Damn it. I _have_ to be a member of at least one interesting club. Nope, just math and debate. Fuck. Maybe I could hack into the administrative computer and forge some documents so it looks like I'm a member of something cool. Oh dear God there was something wrong with him. He left that one blank for now too.

Friends: 'The rest of the dork squad, do you really have to ask?' …Chang Wufei, Trowa Barton and Quatre Rebarba Winner. 'Damn that kid's name.'

I Will Never Forget… 'I'm supposed to finish that sentence aren't I? Hmmm…I will never forget the time Wufei tried to force me to watch porn, I think it was just this afternoon, and the one before that, and before that… nah. Uhhh…the time Quatre and Trowa borrowed Wufei's A.V. equipment and we almost had a _very_ interesting morning announcement…nope that was just humiliating all around. I will never forget…how I sat on my ass in this room for all eternity with no life.' He left that one blank too.

He pushed the paper aside deciding he didn't want to think about it right now, and continued his previous engagement of staring blankly at the screen of his laptop. Maybe he would just look up porn on the Internet and get it over with. Maybe if he really got into it he could join Wufei and his porn junkies on Saturdays. This time he let out a long sigh, his life couldn't get much worse. That's when he heard the car pulling up to his next-door neighbor's house, the same neighbors that were supposed to be in Florida fighting off sewer alligators and doing ungodly things to unsuspecting cats. He leaned over in his chair and peeked out the open blinds of his bedroom window at the dimly lit driveway. He never bothered to close his blinds, his room was on the second floor and his window faced the side of his neighbor's house. Though his room did look right into their master bedroom, they were old and never opened their blinds so he had total privacy up here. Oddly enough those blinds were not only open tonight but pulled all the way up.

He watched as a slim figure with long hair in what looked like a ponytail, got out of the cherry red foreign convertible and grabbed a duffle bag. Had somebody bought the house already? They must have moved in while he was at school because from what he could see of the bedroom it was fully furnished though it was too dark to tell with what. The darkness obscured the figure as it made its way to the front door, juggling some stuff in its hands as it presumably searched for the keys to the door. Heero got a brief glance of cut-off shorts and amazing legs when the front door was opened and the figure switched the lights on. Wow, this chick had a great body. He also saw the end of a braid, not a ponytail, of thick silky chestnut hair before the girl shut the door.

Heero followed the path of lights being turned on and off and quickly realized that the girl was heading for the master bedroom. He didn't know what to do, well ok he knew what he shouldn't do…watch…but he couldn't stop himself. He wanted to see what this girl looked like. And just like that she was there, quietly shutting the bedroom door behind her. She was facing the other way but she had a very attractive athletic body. Not too curvy, but for some reason Heero found that he really liked that. Those legs looked fantastic in those tiny cut off shorts. Heero could hardly tear his eyes away except to stare at all that gorgeous hair. His breath caught as the young woman undid the tie that held the braid together and shook loose all those wonderful locks. Oh God did Heero want to run his hands through all that hair.

He blushed hard when he realized she was taking off her top next. He shut off the only light in his room, the little desk lamp next to his laptop then slipped out of his chair and quietly stood in front of his window to get a better look. God he was more perverted than Wufei but nothing could stop him now. The tight little T-shirt was thrown aside and a shutter ran down his spine.

She wasn't wearing a bra.

She had the most gorgeously toned back with a little bit of curve and silky skin that begged to be touched as much as the hair did. The girl suddenly turned to the side and Heero's heart jumped into his throat at the thought of being caught but it didn't happen. What did happen was Heero realized two very crucial things. One, his dream girl was really a guy and two, for some reason that really _really_ didn't bother him. Was he gay? Maybe he should look up gay porn on the Internet. But that was an experiment for another time. Right now, he couldn't be bothered with anything but the beautiful boy stripping in front of him. And oh God did he have a beautiful face, just from the profile Heero could tell. The world could have ended right then and he would have been happy, at least he would have died during one of the greatest experiences of his young life. God that sounded pathetic. Is this what he would put in the yearbook? I will never forget the time I came in my pants watching my _male_ next-door neighbor get undressed for bed.

He stopped breathing and thinking completely when the boy's long delicate fingers started fumbling around with the buttons on his tight shorts. Heero's hand snaked to the front of his pants and rubbed the huge bulge there through the fabric. The friction was maddening; this boy was maddening. The longhaired beauty now began to slowly pull off the shorts that looked like nothing more than a layer of denim skin. Heero groaned when he saw just the barest hint of crack and he rubbed himself a little rougher. He had never actually jerked off before but this felt great. When he finally remembered to breath his breaths came out fast and shallow and he found that it had definitely gotten hotter in his room somehow. His eyes flashed wide like a deer caught in headlights when he realized that the boy was wearing a black thong under those incredible shorts. He half moaned half grunted and squeezed himself through his pants. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but he knew what he really wanted to see now and there was no way in hell he could stop himself. Then the boy next door whipped around and stared directly into his room. Heero froze for a second then did the only thing he could think of. With an "Oh Shit" he dropped to the ground and hid himself below his window.

God he was such a moron, yeah like that hadn't been totally obvious or anything. Fuck. What was he supposed to do now? Did he go over and apologize to the boy? Maybe he could explain that he wasn't really watching he just happened to be walking by and was shocked to see someone in the house since his neighbors were supposed to have moved. Oh God that sounded lame and guilty. Maybe the boy hadn't seen him and he could pretend like nothing happened. Yeah right, he had looked right at him. After a full minute and a lot of very deep breaths to calm himself down, Heero lifted his head just slightly and peeked over his shoulder into the room next door. The light was on but there was nobody in sight. He heard a door slam shut and he looked down to see the boy he had just been whacking off to storming over to his house, fully clothed in pants and a sweater.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit." Was the boy going to come confront him about this? How humiliating. How the hell was he supposed to talk to this guy, what was he supposed to say … 'Hi there my name is Heero. I just found out I must be gay because your ass gave me wood like I've never had before in my life. Nice weather we're having?' Fuck he was screwed and so not in the way he wanted to be screwed by that boy. Shit he _was_ gay.

"Heero could you come down here a minute?" Was that his mother? Oh fuck she sounded a little angry, but then again she always sounded a little angry. Maybe that's where he got it? Maybe it was a Japanese thing? His father was American and he didn't seem to share in their problem. Then again maybe it was just a he and his mother thing. What the hell was he thinking? He had to get down there quick, if he took too much time that would seem suspicious. He stood up and groaned at the very obvious bulge in the front of his pants. He fixed himself so that it was less noticeable and pushed his glasses back into place, because for some reason they had slipped halfway down his nose. Then he ran downstairs, or at least, walked very quickly. He came to a stop at the bottom stair where his mother and father stood speaking with the new next-door neighbor. He glanced nervously between the members of the little threesome that had gathered around their front door and the boy smiled at him like he was some kind of dungeon master that just got a new torture toy. Oh God, why did that turn him on? His parents frowned at him. Yep they definitely knew. Fuck.

"Heero this our new neighbor, Duo Maxwell. He just moved in this afternoon." His mother introduced him to the neighbor like she assumed he had never seen him before…then the boy, Duo, hadn't told? What was going on?

"Heero don't be so rude, introduce yourself." His father chimed in. He stepped off the last step and outstretched his right hand, which he realized at that exact moment was the same one he had been stroking himself through his pants with. But Duo took it confidently and Heero's body temperature rose a few degrees. God the guy's skin really was just like silk, now if he could just touch that hair. He was disappointed to find that it had been braided again. He realized that he was staring and holding the boy's hand and that his parents were watching so he quickly let his hand drop.

"Heero Yuy, it's a pleasure." He said his usual introduction in his usual monotone. He wondered if any of the nerves he felt showed at all. Many people had told him that his facial expression absolutely never changed.

"I'm sure it was." Duo answered back cryptically, but Heero knew exactly what he was talking about. It was Duo's way of saying. 'Yes I saw you, and I know exactly what you were doing.' Heero's parents didn't catch the response though and his mother plowed away.

"Duo was wondering if there was anyone here who could show him around a bit since he's new to the neighborhood and well he looks about your age Heero so I figured you could." Heero nodded to his mother. Of course Duo had known that Heero lived here and had known that his mother would suggest he do it if the boy asked. So what did Duo really want from him? He snuck a nervous glance at the boy and found a pair of unusually violet eyes staring right back at him. God everything about this boy was different and turned him on. He was never going to get rid of his erection at this rate.

"Good, you boys have fun." She sounded just a little too cheerful. Was it really that rare of an occasion that he left the house? Yes, he supposed it was. His father nodded to him, then he and Duo set off into the night.

"Do you wanna' take my car?" Heero asked trying to pretend the whole peep show thing had never happened and just be cool around the guy. For God's sake Duo Maxwell just screamed cool. At least he wasn't in one of his usual geekness outfits that he wore for school. He was in his workout pants and a regular T-shirt. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Duo scanning his body every once in a while, which made him really nervous and he didn't know why. He _had _seen the guy in a thong after all. Well so much for pretending like that had never happened.

"Nah, let's take my car. I like to drive." There was something suggestive about the way Duo had said that, but Heero couldn't for the life of him figure out why. So they crossed yards and headed over to Duo's convertible, a rather expensive looking car for someone who couldn't be much older than Heero himself. He wondered if the guy had really rich parents or something. After all this was a pretty nice neighborhood the boy had just bought a house from. Duo unlocked the door for Heero with the remote on his key-chain and Heero slid into the tan leather passenger seat, reveling in the way it cushioned around his body. Duo hopped in next to him and winked at him. Heero just stared at the boy, how do you respond to that? The braided boy just grinned then gunned his engine to life looking expectantly at Heero. The half-Japanese teen assumed he was supposed to be impressed with the sound the car made, since most boys his age actually knew something about cars. Higher order derivatives he knew, cars he did not. So he nodded like he understood and Duo smirked back at him then whipped out of the driveway at least 20 mph faster than he should have. Yep this guy just screamed _cool_.

"So Heero what do you do for fun around here?" Duo asked after about ten minutes of aimless driving during which Heero hadn't said a word and had just sat there nervously wondering if he should apologize already for what he so obviously got caught doing. Oh crap, it had to be that kind of question didn't it? This was worse than filling out that stupid yearbook page. And he had thought his life couldn't get any worse. He briefly considered lying to make himself sound cool. Then he considered it for longer than briefly. And finally, after looking over at the cool way Duo held the steering wheel and the gearshift (Heero drove an automatic), he decided that lying was definitely the best course of action in this situation.

"You know the usual, hit a few parties hang out with the gang. There's not much to do in town so you just kinda' gotta' make your own fun. Random acts of juvenile delinquency and all that jazz." He said and hoped to God it didn't sound as lame as he thought it had. Duo nodded approvingly and smirked at the last comment. Heero let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Duo thought he had been joking around with the stupid jazz comment, thank God. And at least the gun in his pants had finally gone away.

"So what kind of parties do you go to?" Duo asked innocently. Ah fuck, there were different kinds? How is it possible that he had never been to anything but a birthday party in his whole life? What was he supposed to say now? 'Oh you know the Scooby Doo or occasional Star Wars themed ones, maybe a chocolate cake maybe strawberry.' God could he get any more pathetic?

"You know the…regular kind." Oh yeah, smooth.

"I mean like drinking, non-drinking, kinds of music?" Duo asked and gave him a weird look. Fuck.

"You know, same old-same old, loud music and beer." Ack did his voice just crack? God he hoped not. But Duo was still staring at him with that weird look, like he was the Bizarro version of Superman. Shit, the jig was up. Once a geek always a geek.

They turned down some dark alley that was close to his neighborhood and the crazy thought struck Heero that he didn't know Duo at all. Maybe he was going to kill him for peeking at him like that. 'Or maybe he's going to fuck you silly?' A more primitive and horny part of his brain whispered. Duo parked the car but left the engine running and the lights on.

"What do you really do for fun, Heero?" And the way Duo had said his name almost instantly brought back his hard on. 'Jack off to the sight of my naked neighbors,' was the random thought that entered his head and he almost groaned at how one-tracked his mind had become lately. Damn, Duo had to just go and see right through his pathetic little act. Probably thought he was the biggest idiot ever. And for some reason that three-note Packman song of death played in his mind. Game fucking over. He was nervous as hell, but he knew he had to do it. So the truth it was then, always the last resort.

"I'm not really the right person to ask, I'm just about the biggest geek in school. I have no idea what people do for fun in this town, I don't even think I know the meaning of the word." He ended his little speech with his head down and his fists clenched a little. He was so close to having one person in this world not think of him as a total loser. Wait, was he forgetting the fact that the boy had seen him getting off to his naked body? How could he have forgotten that? The boy, of course, already knew he was a loser. 'So then no harm done I guess.' Heero thought bitterly, but Duo was smiling at him in that way that made Heero feel like a steak dinner and nearly caused his pants to tent.

"That's hard to believe. You're really cute. I wish I could see what you looked like without the glasses. You're eyes look like they have an unusual color but the glasses obscure it." Duo said casually. Freeze-frame, rewind. Yep Duo had definitely said he was cute…shit.

"When I was really little I used to overhear people telling my parents that I was quote unquote (and yes he did the finger quotes, god he was a nerd) a gorgeous child but had eyes that could scare the devil. So when I was old enough I started lying to my parents telling them that I went to the optometrist and he said I needed glasses. So now every once in a while I'll go _visit_ the good doctor and really take a trip to the mall and buy non-corrective lenses to, well, lessen the effect. It gets me out of the house and they never check into it. I don't think they really care what I do as long as I go to a good college" He took a breath, he wasn't used to speaking so much of his own free will. In debate they were practiced speeches and he didn't have to think about what he was saying. "My eyes are just blue though, nothing unique like yours…" Oh shit had he said that part out loud? Duo was smirking so he must have.

" I mean…" Ahh fuck it, and he just gave up. He had really talked way more than he was used to already. What was it about this guy that he suddenly couldn't shut up?

"Oh darling do tell me about my eyes." Duo said in a dramatic southern accent while batting his eyelashes like one of the women in those old cartoons, Popeye or something. He didn't think Olive Oil had been very attractive, Popeye hade been kind of cute though. Oh God, he had always been gay.

"They almost look violet. Are they really?" He asked and Duo smiled leeringly at him.

"Yeah." It was a very breathy 'yeah' and Duo had leaned over in his earlier eye batting display so that now his breath brushed Heero's cheek. Shit, shit, shit. Fuck this was going to be a long night.

"Well they're…" Damn be at loss for words now Heero, perfect timing.

"What? Exotic? Sexy?" Duo rolled his eyes like he had heard it a thousand times, and he probably had the guy was gorgeous. But there was a little bitterness in there too that Heero didn't understand.

"No…I mean yes…I mean yes but that's not what I was going to say." He sighed. What the hell was he saying? Did he just tell Duo his eyes were sexy? Well they were, but he shouldn't have told him that. He had just got caught jacking off to the boy's ass after all. God, he was no good at this. Were they flirting? He didn't know, he had never flirted before in his life.

"I was going to say they're complicated. Your eyes are complicated." He said awkwardly. Heero wasn't sure what he had said but Duo suddenly looked very confused then a real genuine smile spread on his face. Heero couldn't breath and he was blushing and he had the damn near irresistible urge to kiss those gorgeous lips but of course he didn't. Duo was way too far out of his league. The entire fucking earth's population was out of his league, there was no way in hell he could kiss someone like Duo. But man he _really_ wanted to.

"I don't think I've ever been called complicated in my life. Difficult sure, stubborn of course but…Heero why don't you take off the glasses." Heero fiddled uncomfortably with a loose lock of hair and caught Duo staring softly as his fingers twirled the offending strands that were poking his eye. His hair was getting too long. He supposed he would have to cut it soon.

"I'd really rather not." He said stiffly and Duo just laughed, it was a hearty sound that went straight to Heero's heart …and dick. Hey he was a seventeen year old guy, geek or not, everything went to his dick.

"With everything I'm going to make you take off tonight I think your glasses are the least of your worries." Duo laughed again and Heero's eyes bugged out at him.

"Wh…what?" Hmmm…in one moment his vocabulary had gone from quite extensive to consisting of a single word. Damn Duo messed with his head.

"You didn't think I was going to let you get away with watching me did you?" So he had definitely been caught. But Duo didn't sound angry, just amused. Still all this talk about him taking stuff off didn't bode well.

"I wasn't watching you. I was just walking by and was surprised to see someone in the house. My neighbors were supposed to be very old and they were supposed to have moved away a week ago." Duo's grin had been slowly growing during Heero's entire explanation and by the end the Japanese boy knew he was done for. It was that hungry wolf grin again but Heero was already too nervous for it to matter. Damn he needed to get better at bullshitting.

"Sure Heero whatever you say. But the fact remains that you saw me naked and I think I deserve to see you naked in return." Duo leered closer to him, his breath ghosting across Heero's neck. Fuck.

"What?" Heero asked. Yeah that's right, _president_ of the debate club.

"Did you like what you saw?" Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck. Hells yes he had liked it. It had fucking turned him gay. Or brought out his hidden inner gayness. Or whatever the hell had happened. All he knew was that oh fuck yeah he had liked what he saw. But what he said was:

"I don't know." For some reason this made Duo smirk even more. Or maybe it was the very obvious bulge in his pants. He didn't know but it was all damn humiliating yet he was still unbelievably turned on.

"Get out of the car." Duo whispered. What the fuck?

Never the less ten minutes later Heero Yuy found himself standing in front of Duo's car, headlights beaming right on him, in nothing but a pair of worn blue boxer shorts. He was freezing and embarrassed as hell and Duo was getting out of the car and walking over to him. Fuck this night couldn't get any worse.

"So you must work out quite a bit." Duo commented offhandedly as he circled around Heero, examining him like a lion would its prey. Heero could even see that wild mass of unbound hair in his mind's eye and it suddenly reminded him an awful lot of a lion's mane.

"I do Tai Kwon Do, Karate, and yoga." God now if that didn't scream Gay Asian he didn't know what did. How is it possible that he just now figured out he liked man-ass? Yoga…why had he mentioned his yoga? Duo kept eyeing him appreciatively.

"You know I do Yoga too. Maybe I could join your class? I've been looking for a place to sign up around here." 'Yeah that would be great,' Heero thought, 'then I can sport a hard on all through that too.' And thinking about Duo in all those flexible poses was not helping his current situation at all damn it. Luckily he still had his clothes in his hands, which he firmly held in front of his crotch. For some reason, before he could stop himself, he asked the question that had just popped into his mind when Duo had mentioned going to Yoga.

"Duo are you gay?" The braided boy seemed a little shocked but didn't let his grin fall. It just stopped reaching his eyes and Heero instantly regretted his words.

"Isn't it obvious? Yes Heero I'm gay. Does that bother you?" Duo peeked out with violet eyes from beneath chestnut bangs. It wasn't a shy look but more like he was trying to hide the fact that he was watching Heero's reactions.

"No not at all." 'Especially since I've just recently discovered I'm gay too thanks your fucking hot ass.' But what he said was: "Two of my best friends are gay and dating and the other one is bi and obsessed with porn." He didn't know why he had thrown that last little bit in, you just had to say it when you spoke about Wufei otherwise it just wasn't Wufei. He noticed Duo had flinched at the word porn and he regretted ever bringing up fucking Wufei.

"I don't ever watch it with him, he has his own pornies for that." Heero got out hastily. Duo laughed and snorted at the word 'pornies.' Heero felt his heart surge. Making the boy laugh had now become number one on his favorite things to do list.

"Are you gay Heero?" Duo asked and he was suddenly very close. Heero felt his body reacting to Duo's presence, shit he was going to have a tent in his pants all night, that is, if he ever got his pants back.

"I uhh…uh. Yep and the town's newspaper had said he was the most eloquent youth they had ever had in the history of the forensics society. He was really living up to that title tonight wasn't he?

"I think you should take off your underwear." To this Heero could only sputter for a while before he finally managed a feeble:

"But you were wearing underwear." Which sounded way too much like a whiny little kid for his liking.

"But my underwear are much more revealing. I think you should take these (and this word was punctuated by Duo snapping the elastic of Heero's boxers) off, before I go right back to your house and inform your dear mother and father of what their son has been doing in his room lately." Duo smiled and it was the single most evil and terribly erotic thing Heero had ever seen in his life. How could this boy have so many different smiles? Heero didn't think he even had one. Heero handed his clothes over to Duo's outstretched hand and gripped the waistband of his underwear, trying to obscure Duo's view of his huge erection at the same time. He paused for a second and took a deep breath, trying to sum up the courage to do this when the conversation that would take place if he didn't passed through his thoughts.

'Mom, Dad, I can explain. Yes I was masturbating to the sight of my naked _male_ next-door neighbor, but I mean just look at his ass and those legs and that hair and those eyes. Just look at _him_. Can you really blame me?'

And off came the underwear. He still tried to cover himself with his hands, after all Duo had had at least some cover in that area and he really didn't want the boy to see how hard he was. Duo finally sauntered over, swinging Heero's boxers around his finger, after just staring at him for what felt like eternity but was probably more like a minute. Fucking long minute though. Heero glanced nervously at his torturer and noticed the very intent direction of those violet eyes. He looked down and found that he was doing a horrible job of covering himself up. He readjusted and Duo just smiled that wicked smile at him.

"Guess you did like what you saw." He whispered in Heero's ear. "I like what I see too." Oh fuck he was gonna' come right there on the street.

"Can I have my clothes back now?" He asked, a little more shakily than he would have liked.

"Sure, if you can get them." Heero stared very confused as Duo retreated to the car, threw the clothes in and shifted the gear out of park. 'Oh Shit.' was Heero's final thought before Duo took off down the street. He scared the bejeezes out of Heero when it looked like he was just going to drive over him but swerved out of the way at the last minute. Then he continued driving along at a pace that Heero could just barely keep up with and never really catch up to.

* * *

So that's the beggining...what did I tell you, smut. oh well, thanks for reading! Love you all! 


	2. Chapter 2

Yay. Quick updates like I promised because this is already written. Yeah! now all the warnings still apply. It's still smut and it's still totally full of cliches and all that. in fact it probably contains absolutely everything that GW fans hate about GW fanfiction. But it was fun to write and well...I miss the good old days of simple smut. This fandom is dwindling and it's sad that it's smut-filled pointless fanfic roots are dying with it. Everyone's writing such good and serious stories, which I love, but we need to laugh a little and remember the days when as long as a fic had the boys kissing we would read until four o'clock in the morning before we had to go to school the next day. So that's my defense of this horrible, cliche filled, excuse for boy smex with my two favorite characters of all time

And now let the smut continue.

* * *

The Boy Next Door

"Sure, if you can get them." Heero stared very confused as Duo retreated to the car, threw the clothes in and shifted the gear out of park. 'Oh Shit.' was Heero's final thought before Duo took off down the street. He scared the bejeezes out of naked boy when it looked like he was just going to drive over him but swerved out of the way at the last minute. Then he continued driving along at a pace that Heero could just barely keep up with but never really catch up to.

Heero vowed to himself right then and there that he would never again say that the night couldn't get any worse, because it just kept fucking getting worse.

Duo took him down familiar streets that he didn't really know anybody on just that they were close to his own. Thank God he didn't know anybody because despite the later hour there were still a few people outside. No kids thankfully, that would just be wrong. God, his ass was cold. Finally when they turned down his own street Duo slowed down enough that Heero could catch up.

"Get in." The braided boy hollered at him but never fully stopped the car. Heero however, did not need to be told twice and grabbed on to the still moving car and flipped himself in. Ass, legs, and _everything_ else were sticking straight up into the night air. Duo smirked and laughed a good solid laugh that put the butterflies back in Heero's stomach as he turned himself over in the leather seat. Not the most comfortable thing to do when one is buck ass naked. He ripped his clothes on as fast as he could and glared death at his braided neighbor who just smiled in return. And then, before Heero knew what he was doing, he started cracking up at the whole thing. This was definitely the most interesting night of his life and he thought about writing it down as his yearbook entry just to see the look on Quatre's face. Before long Duo's laughter joined his own and he was addicted, he knew he would never get enough of that sound.

They pulled back up to Duo's house and the braided boy turned the engine off and smiled, but he didn't immediately get out of the car. So Heero being the polite boy that he was, riight, stayed sitting in the car with his new neighbor for a long time until the boy finally spoke.

"Heero why don't you come over to my house after school tomorrow. I think I want to take you shopping. And maybe cut your hair… or comb it." Duo amended at Heero's glare. The blue-eyed boy blushed slightly. Damn this was a weird night. There were many people in the world that could vouch for the fact that before tonight Heero Yuy had never blushed in his life. Of course Heero Yuy had never had anything even remotely like tonight ever happen to him before.

"And maybe you could take off the glasses? I like them. I think they're sexy. I just want to see your eyes." Was Duo purring or did his voice just drop really low? For fuck's sake if Duo did any more erotic things that night he was going to be cleaning an interesting mess off of his leather interior. Heero listened carefully, he wasn't sure he really liked this whole shopping idea. He hated shopping and that's probably why he looked the way he did. He didn't like looking like this he just didn't have any fashion sense at all and he hated being in a store longer than ten minutes. So he usually just picked out whatever looked like it would fit him, whether it matched or not … wait a sec, had Duo just called _him_ sexy? While all these thoughts were jumbling around his head Duo had noticed his hesitance.

"I'm sorry that sounds totally superficial doesn't it?" He sighed and turned remorseful eyes on Heero. Heero hadn't thought it sounded superficial, he thought it had sounded like the guy was trying to help him out and he appreciated it.

"No, I didn't think so. I'm just not very fun to shop with. I hate it." Heero responded in his monotone. Duo smiled enigmatically and the Asian teen looked at him curiously.

"You'll like shopping with me. So what do you say? My house about three thirty?" Duo looked at him hopefully and Heero knew he was going to say yes. Damn those violet eyes.

"Fine but I'm not going to some fancy salon for my hair." Duo chuckled deeply and Heero told himself to breath again.

"No problem I was going to do that myself." For some reason that sentence set Heero a little ill at ease. Or was it the look in the violet eyes? Oh well it didn't really matter since his head was already nodding before his brain had told it to. He wasn't sure how that was possible but he suspected lower parts had had a say in it.

"Great! See you tomorrow. And Heero you should laugh more, you look incredible when you laugh."

An odd thought struck Heero just before he drifted off to sleep as he stared from his bed at his now closed blinds. Was tomorrow supposed to be a date? He had definitely never had a date before. He would have to ask Quatre what one consisted of and compare later to see if it had been or not. Then literally just as he was about to fall asleep a really odd thought hit him. If it was a date, was he supposed to kiss Duo when it ended? He never actually fell asleep that night after that image had struck him.

Heero had spent most of the day slipping in and out of several sates of sleepiness during which many thoughts of Duo found their way into his mind. Even when his English teacher had humiliated him by reading his poem out loud that he had done in five minutes and calling it a masterpiece, he still thought about Duo. He thought about the boy smiling or laughing or kissing him…not a good idea to be thinking about that at school. He still got butterflies at the littlest hints of sexual thoughts towards Duo. And inevitably trying to not think about Duo only made him think about Duo more, because that's what happens when you try to not think about things they become the sole object in the universe that holds any interest to you, which in turn only made his situation worse.

Hid ay got worse when he realized it was one of those 'Random jocks pay special attention to geeks' days. He hated those, it seemed like there was some kind of silent acknowledgement between all the jocks that today they would wreck the lives of all those deemed lesser than them. They were particularly fond of Heero and more than once the poor guy ended up with his shirt yanked over his head and half his body shoved into a garbage bin. He'd had his head slammed into a locker and his book bag 'accidentally' thrown to the ground more times than he could count. Yes he could easily defend himself, hell he could beat the shit out of all these guys with very little effort, that wasn't the problem. The problem was he didn't care. He didn't care if they treated him like shit because soon he would leave this place and go on to better things while they stayed behind pathetically reminiscing about the good old days. And he really didn't think getting his ass suspended and ruining his chance at MIT was worth any of their stupid asses, so he let them have their momentary fun because they just weren't worth a response.

So by the end of the day he was tired, hot and immensely flustered and Wufei wanted to bug him about the new fish eyed lens he'd got for the A.V. club. Heero didn't even know what a fishy eyed camera would do and he wasn't in the mood for Wufei to describe the way some porn directors in the seventies had used it. Quatre had whined to him earlier about him not picking up his phone and how rude that was. To which he had groaned because that had inevitably brought his thoughts back to why he hadn't been around to pick up the phone, which led to more naughty thoughts about Duo. And it really didn't help that for some reason soon after that conversation Quatre had decided that today would be his and Trowa's 'Spring Lovin' day. So every time he turned around there they were making out like saliva was much more necessary than oxygen for survival. The world was out to get him, and the world had a wicked sense of irony.

He debated whether or not he should tell his friends about his newfound gaydom, but decided that in order to do that he would have to pry their mouths apart somehow and he just wasn't in the mood to get covered in his friend's juices while he used a crowbar on them. And Wufei was just pissing him off with the stupid camera thing so instead he decided to give them a nice abrupt goodbye and leave. He realized that he had sounded a little annoyed with them and felt bad about it, but they really were grating on his last nerve even if they didn't realize it. Of course, none of his friends had noticed his agitation at all because Heero always sounded grumpy and annoyed when he talked to them. But they knew that he didn't mean it and loved him anyway. Though as they watched their grouchy friend walk down the street they all looked at each other and silently agreed once again that Heero really needed to get laid. Oddly enough, this time Heero's thoughts were somewhere along that line as well.

He was on Duo's doorstep at fifteen past three. He hadn't even bothered to go home first though he was regretting that decision a little bit now since Duo was going to see him in all his after school geek glory. But hey, the boy had to know what a hopeless case he was so he could have a chance to back out of taking him shopping.

"Heero you're just too ugly, there's nothing I can do for you. Sorry." Ugh, he slammed his head into the door to knock instead of using his knuckles. Why was he doing this, he was so pathetic. Did he just love pointing out the many inadequacies of his existence? But before he could answer himself Duo pulled the heavy oak door open, which nearly caused Heero to fall since he was still leaning against it. He did stumble though, and his backpack fell and hit the ground. Duo had caught him by the shoulders and the simple contact made him dizzy. Yep, startin' out smooth Yuy.

He thought about checking to make sure his TI-96 calculator wasn't broken but God that would just be the ultimate in nerdness. Actually the ultimate nerdness was the fact that he rarely ever used the calculator because he could perform most of the equations in his head and some even faster than it took to punch in the buttons on the geek machine. He groaned when his head started to really hurt and he realized just how hard he had let it fall against the door. There was probably a big fat red splotch on his forehead now. God he should right loser on his forehead so nobody like Duo ever tried to befriend him again. It would certainly end all these embarrassing moments. Or if anyone started to wonder why he was acting like such an idiot, they could just consult his head. Oh he's a loser well that explains everything. Then Duo smiled at him and…what had he been thinking about? Eh, he forgot.

"Here hand me that. You can just leave your stuff in here." Duo said as he took Heero's backpack from him. Heero just nodded dumbly and handed it over. He really couldn't think about anything except what Duo was wearing. The jeans weren't tight but they hugged the hips and Heero's eyes were drawn to those fantastic thighs. A semi-tight purple T-shirt really brought out the color of Duo's eyes and the fucking incredible body he had. And that hair…this time it really was in just a ponytail and loose pieces of it kept blowing around Duo's gorgeous face. Fuck, he wasn't drooling was he? Fuckin' shit, yes he was. Damn it.

The backpack was stored away and the door was shut. They got in the car, Duo's of course, and were at the mall in less than ten minutes. Great the mall, where all the popular people hang out. This was going to be hell. They went to American Eagle first because for some reason Duo thought it would be a good idea. Only a few people gave him the 'You don't belong here' look, the rest of them just ignored him. Literally ignored him, when he asked one of the clerks if he could get one of the higher shirts down the guy had pretended to be water logged, stuck his finger in his ear and everything, then he walked away. Finally, when they had more clothes in their arms then either of them could really carry, Duo decided it was time to try everything on. Heero definitely didn't like this idea for two reasons. One, he had never actually been in a dressing room before and two, he would have to get naked and the fact that Duo was even in the same building as he was while he was in such a state had a very interesting effect on his body. But Duo paid no heed to his sour look, for you see Heero Yuy pretty much always looked sour, and the longhaired boy went over and asked the clerk for a dressing room number.

Heero followed Duo into the dressing room diligently, if not a little reluctantly, and the two unloaded their heaps of clothing. Then Duo sat down on one of the benches inside Heero's little privacy cubicle. Heero stared at him for a full minute, then another.

"Are you staying in here?" He asked and was glad it didn't sound at all as nervous as he felt. Duo looked up at him through his bangs with a crooked smile that did things to Heero's insides he would rather not talk about. Then the boy smiled all the way.

"Of course, I have to make sure everything looks good. Unless you want to trust your own fashion sense?" And the evil smirk was back that fast. No of course Heero didn't want to try and pick out clothes. He wouldn't even know where to begin. So he closed the door behind him and stood there in the middle of the cubicle looking as helpless as he felt. He looked at himself in the huge full-length mirror and grimaced. His hair stuck up everywhere except in the back where it had obviously been slept on and was now matted to his head. His glasses were slightly crooked and he straightened them as if that would help his appearance at all. His clothes looked to big for his skinny body yet too short for his long legs. God he looked ridiculous, why the hell would Duo take him out in public? Why hadn't the boy just run away screaming?

Finally Duo stood up to put an end to Heero's self torture. The longhaired boy fiddled with the buttons on Heero's shirt then slid it off of his shoulders with that enigmatic smile and Heero felt his throat go suddenly dry. Then Duo grabbed the tank-top he had been wearing underneath and pulled it off over Heero's head, brushing a whole lot of the flesh with his knuckles as he went. Heero swallowed hard trying to moisten the desert in his mouth, but did not protest until Duo started toying with the buttons on his jeans.

"What are you doing?" Heero asked a little quickly and Duo winked at him.

"You were just standing there not doing anything. I got tired of waiting so now I'm taking your clothes off for you." And Duo punctuated his last sentence by unzipping Heero's pants. Heero nearly jumped into the air but kept himself under control…mostly. He was breathing a little harder though. He wondered why he had the strong urge to kiss the boy? Maybe it was the way Duo was standing barely an inch in front of him or the fact that the boy's eyes kept wandering down to Heero's lips then back up. God he was such a wimp, why couldn't he just do it? Heero had almost summed up the courage when Duo let go of his pants.

They spent the rest of the afternoon with Duo sitting on the bench in the dressing room and telling Heero which clothes to try on. Then Duo would make a few faces and throw some things into one pile and some things into another. Heero assumed that one of them was the 'keep' pile, but he couldn't have guessed which one was which if his life had been at stake. Not a very high stakes game he guessed if it was only his pathetic life on the line. Sometimes Duo would get up and adjust some things and Heero would jump and his nerves would shoot through the roof. And when Duo didn't think he was looking Heero would catch the boy's eyes raking up and down his body, lingering on the thin cotton boxers.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity but was no more than a couple hours, Duo was happy with their selection from the store and Heero had a whole new wardrobe. He was about to take off the last outfit he had tried on when Duo told him to just leave it on. He looked at him curiously but didn't care either way so he left it. They went to the check out counter and Duo insisted on paying for half the items even though Heero assured him that he had the money. When Heero had walked out of the dressing room the employees didn't even realize that it was the same guy they had been so diligently ignoring before. And when they saw the amount of stuff he was going to buy he had no less than four people trying to help him out. It kind of disgusted him, so they paid and got the hell out of that store as fast as they could.

"So am I done now?" Heero asked a little tersely. He was still a pissed off at the behavior of the store employees. Duo smiled at him, he had been insulting the clothing store workers ever since they had left the place to the point where even Heero was having a hard time fighting down his own smirk. At least Duo had realized what a bunch of jerks they were too. It felt kind of nice, like Duo was sticking up for him or something. And that made him glad for some reason, like Duo was really his friend. Of course, nobody as cool as Duo Maxwell could ever be his friend but it was nice to pretend for a while.

"Almost buddy, we got to get you some new shoes. Yellow sneakers." Duo grimaced dramatically and Heero punched him lightly on the shoulder. See, it was almost like they were really friends. Heero sighed at how stupid he was acting, he sounded like a boy in puppy love. This was just sad, geez.

They bought a pair of white sneakers and it had taken Duo forever to choose them, which Heero didn't understand because all the white sneakers looked exactly the same to him. Then they headed over to the food court where he and Duo got sushi. He was surprised that Duo liked sushi and had chosen some pretty unique kinds, not the stupid crab rolls everybody ate these days, but real raw fish. They ate quietly. Well Heero did, Duo kept talking about the jerks at the store and the horrible food service and how it probably wasn't healthy to eat sushi from a mall. Heero 'Hn'd' so many times even he couldn't tell what he meant by them any more. Then Duo had said something about the sushi guy being a horrible waiter but having a great ass that got Heero's jealous attention. The waiter was helping another customer and he had just asked them if they wanted it to-go to which Duo had responded.

"I'd like to get him to go." Heero's jealousy rose another notch but not wanting to look like an idiot he decided to try to play along with Duo's game. Was this some kind of flirting game? Was he trying to see if he'd get a reaction out of Heero? Heero had no idea. He had never gone out with anyone before on anything that could even be accidentally misconstrued as a date. He knew he was going to screw this up somehow but he played along anyway.

"Yeah and don't forget your receipt." He said very awkwardly then sighed at what an idiot he had indeed just looked like no matter how hard he tried to avoid it. Oh yeah Heero, you get some new clothes and you're a new man aren't you? Nope you didn't just make a stupid ass out of yourself at all. Geez. Duo quirked an eyebrow at him and Heero tried to shrug off his geekiness, but alas it always remained with him like that nasty smell in gym lockers. He wanted to just go crawl in some kind of 'nerds only' hole and never come out.

"Sorry my double entendres suck." Duo laughed and Heero felt like the world was just a little less cruel. Not much though since he was still a pathetic social-moron.

"You know he's not even half as hot as you are." Duo commented like it was the weather and Heero didn't know how to take that or respond to it, so he said nothing and speared a prawn instead. Well he hadn't actually meant to spear it unfortunately his hand had slipped when Duo had said that about him. But he was sure as hell going to try and make it at least _look_ like he had done it on purpose. It was sometime after the meal, when they were getting ready to leave the mall with the mountains of shopping bags and the one shoe bag that it happened.

"Hey Yuy, you actually went to a clothing store, and here I thought you just got that crap you wear out of a trash bin somewhere." Heero rolled his eyes and sighed. It was one of the football players, it just had to be. Only a football player would take time out of his day to bother some little nerdy kid just because he happened to see him walking by. Heero thought about just ignoring the guy and walking away but he knew the type and he was sure this ogre would follow him. So Heero turned around to face his obnoxious torturer. And of course the huge kid had a big green letterman's jacket on. Football players, geez.

"What do you want asshole." Heero responded in his monotone that said: 'Don't Fuck With Me' but almost everything he said had that tone so nobody really noticed the difference. Except Duo Maxwell who was the only person to have seen real emotions on the boy's face and was already very good at picking up on the subtleties of Heero's personality.

"Oh look the little geek knows some big boy words." The ape continued to jeer at him even though nobody was laughing. Actually it looked like most of his friends were trying to pretend they didn't know him.

"Why don't you say that again in ten years when you're making my coffee?" Heero snapped back and Duo laughed, which empowered him even more. Actually just having the boy standing next to him made him feel like he could take this oversized rubbish-bin on.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch just cuz I'm gonna' be a super famous pro football player while you're stuck in the back of some computer company trying not to get caught while you look up porn on the computer. Gay porn." Heero's eyes flashed at the big baboon. Okay so the gay internet porn had hit a little close to home since he had been considering doing exactly that just last night. God he really was pathetic, but this guy was even more pathetic. And with that thought he lashed back out.

"The only reason I'd be looking up gay porn is to show everybody pictures of what you did with your life after you realized that no amount of football talent in the world could save you from your horrible ass grades. And you can't go pro if your stupidity keeps you out of the college-ball circuit." Heero looked over to Duo to get approval of his comeback but for some reason the longhaired boy's face looked sick. He looked back over at the giant caveman and _his_ face was turning bright red and Heero could have sworn the guy had snorted out steam. Then, in less than a second, Heero was getting shoved and pinned very painfully into a solid cement pillar in the middle of the mall. The air was knocked out of him but he kept glaring hard at the big ox.

"Did you just call me gay you little cock sucker." And he pushed Heero a little harder into the cement pole, actually lifting Heero off the ground. Damn he hated being short.

"Well if the sparkly earring fits…" Heero smirked as one of the ogre's enormous hands shot to his left earlobe to rub self-consciously at the diamond studded earring his girlfriend had given him. Was she trying to tell him something? He yanked Heero off the wall then slammed him twice as hard right back into it. Heero coughed but never stopped glaring at the giant moron. Then on a sudden vengeful whim Heero cocked his head back and spit right into the ape's face who immediately dropped him to wipe it off. Heero hit the ground hard, his head making a resounding _crack _as it collided with the sticky tile of the mall floor. He lay there for a bit with only the dullest memory of what had happened tugging at the corners of his mind, screaming at him to get up quick. But he just laughed at the little memory, thinking it was kind of funny. He was pretty sure he had a concussion.

He started to struggle to his feet with the full intention of hitting that ape back. Had it been a real ape? His mind supplied him with images of a King Kong type beast holding a beautiful Duo in a white dress captive. No that's not what happened. He could see the football player clearly now, he was hovering right above him. Heero was going to so hit this guy as soon as his arms would work coordinately with his brain. But he didn't have to, the next thing he knew Duo had socked the guy in the jaw and was yelling at him.

"Don't you ever touch my friend with your fat slimy hands again or I'll murder your ugly ass." Heero smirked when Duo said ass, he liked Duo's ass. Yep concussion. Duo came right back over to him and helped him to his feet, which went surprisingly well, it must just be his arms that wouldn't cooperate. They were limply hanging around Duo's neck and Heero found that he and Duo were now standing in that classic movie scene stance just before you kiss… He leaned in subconsciously and Duo froze but the big guy interrupted them when he started yelling at his friends.

"Ouch I think the little fucker broke my nose. Come on guys let's get out of here." Heero was already making his way over to kill the guy for calling Duo that, but the longhaired boy held him in his place.

"You go, we'll catch up." One of the other football players said and the ogre stared at them hard with his bright red face and crooked nose. Then he stormed off, knocking over a cardboard cutout for a new movie on his way out.

"I think you really did break his nose." Heero told Duo, but he didn't sound too worried about it. And Duo didn't look too worried about it.

"Yeah well it's an improvement over the old one." Heero snickered and almost fell over.

"Hey you okay there, Yuy?" One of the other football players asked much to Heero's surprise.

"Yeah, but now I know what it feels like to be on the wrong side of the kickoff." Heero tried to glare at the floor for being so hard…and sticky, but his eyes kind of crossed and he got dizzy again.

"Yeah we hate practicing with him. That was pretty cool though, nobody stands up to Jimmy." Heero would have felt proud but the whole glaring at the floor had redoubled his concussion and he was really out of it again.

"Jimmy…Jimmy Eat World. Boy Meets World. Jimmy Eat Boy. Because Jimmy is gay." Heero snorted a little and everyone looked at him like he was mad. His world tilted and he felt himself sway to the side but Duo caught him before he fell over. He was now facing some weird store with lawn gnomes and pink flamingoes in the window. For a second the little plastic men looked alive as his eyes crossed and his vision blurred. Then he promptly passed out with the final happy thought that he was in Duo's arms and that at some point during this whole fiasco, the boy had said they were friends.

Thirty seconds later he woke up on a bench in the mall and there was this blonde girl staring at him and asking if he was okay and Duo was standing a few feet away with a few girls fawning over him and his hair (though Heero was happy to see none of them actually got to touch it, damn his jealousy). Duo was also writing down what seemed to be directions to some guy's house. He glanced over at Heero and smiled widely when he saw the boy was awake and staring directly at him.

"How you feeling buddy?" Duo asked grinning proudly. Heero looked up at him with a weak glare.

"I hope somebody got the license plate of that floor." He responded dryly and Duo laughed while he offered his hand to help the boy stand up. Heero took it gratefully and hauled his aching body off the super hard bench.

"You sure you're okay?" Duo asked and his hand lingered on Heero's for a moment. Or maybe the concussion was making Heero see things that weren't there because there was a little sparkle in Duo's eye that made the shorthaired boy want to smile and kiss him.

"As soon as the lawn gnomes stop prancing around my head I'll be fine." Heero commented in his gruff monotone as Duo let go of his hand. The longhaired boy chuckled.

"Lawn gnomes, only you Heero." Duo laughed but they were interrupted by a whiny little voice coming from behind the chestnut haired boy. Duo looked at the girl then shrugged and stepped back for her.

"So I'll see you at the party Heero?" The blond girl asked him and touched his arm lightly. "I hope you're feeling better by then." Was she flirting with him? Too bad for her that last night he had found out he was undeniably gay thanks to the owner of the bent over ass right in front of him. Although if he hadn't found out last night, then this moment right now would have been a very big clue. Here he was with this pretty girl latched to his arm and all he could do was stare at Duo's gorgeous ass while the boy tied his shoe. He noticed Duo looking at him and smirking from behind that hair again. Heero also noticed the boy had finished tying his shoe and was still bent over. Duo very slowly bent back up while spearing Heero over his shoulder with those purple eyes the entire time. Heero groaned at the erotic display.

"Does your head still hurt?" A grossly sweet voice asked, squeaking with concern. He stared blankly at the blonde girl for moment then groaned again. It did now.

* * *

Ok that's it for this chapter, was it everything you hoped?...er feared? total cliche yeah? well see you next chapter. Love and cookies! 

and now for review responses- can and should probably be ignored:

**Snowdragon:** yep, quick updates are not a problem Thank you so much for reading!

**NightHawk921:** Thank you! yes I probably follow the movie too closely for even my likes but it just came out that way

**HeeroDuo4Eva:** Love the name! yes there will be plenty more torture in the future. muahahaha 3

**w****inddancer1981:** Thank you!

**veritas4Eternity:** I loved the movie too! Heero is very ooc (especially his internal thoughts) but he just had to be that awkward geek. Thank you!

**atpoteat:** thank you! I know poor Wufei, I always screw with that guy. It's just so fun.

**cewo:** yes I have posted it before. It was on another website though, for a contest. It tied for first even though it shouldn't have, the other story was much better. But hey, I got a really nifty gift art out of it!!!!

Thank you all!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Yay, more smut! wow this thing just keeps getting worse. I thought this was competition worthy??? I have issues.

Ok so, Heero's is still totally ooc and getting worse and there's so much pointless smut it's ridiculous. God, there are so many things that are so wrong both morally and grammatically with this thing. Oh and a lot of gundam cliches used...you know justice ranting wufei, trowa and quatre being mindless screwing rabbits...er background characters. and folks it'll only go downhill from here.

BLAH! read anyway please...pretty please?

* * *

The Boy Next Door

They pulled back up to Duo's driveway just as the last of the light from the sun was snuffed out by the dark night. They sat there for a few minutes like they had last night, but it was Heero this time who spoke first.

"Why were you getting directions from that guy?" Heero asked and rolled his eyes at how jealous he sounded. Duo smiled evilly at him.

"We got invited to a party Wednesday night. I was thinking we could meet up at nine. Wear those black pants I picked out." Heero sputtered a little in his seat.

"We can't go to that party, are you nuts?" Duo just looked at him with this mischievous gleam.

"Why not?"

"Because it's a jock party and I'm a nerd. I would never fit in and Jimmy will try to beat the shit out of me when he finds me there. But of course you can go if you want to." Damn, he sounded like a pouting little kid again. What was wrong with him? What did he turn into when he was around Duo?

"Dude Jimmy is totally your bitch now, we won that fight. And you are going to that party because it's time you showed these jerks what they've been missing out on." Duo said and leaned into him a little making Heero's heart beat very fast and causing his very convincing argument that he had worked up in his mind to just fall out of his head.

"The only thing they've been missing out on is a punching bag that could do their homework." Heero slouched grumpily in Duo's seat but that smile was still firmly in place on the violet-eyed boy's beautiful face.

"Come on inside Heero. I still have to do something with your hair." Duo said as he climbed out of the driver's side of his car. Heero thought about being stubborn but that had been apart of their previous plans that he had promised to go along with so he dutifully got out of the car and followed Duo into his house. Yeah that was his reason, it had nothing to do with way Duo's ass looked in those jeans.

Duo's house was very nicely furnished with sort of a new age minimalist meets warm and comfy pillow style. Heero just really didn't know how to describe it but it fit the longhaired boy well. He watched as Duo began to climb the stairs to what Heero assumed was his bedroom and it got him a little hot under the collar to think about. He was pretty sure that seeing the bedroom would bring back a lot if interesting memories of the little show he had witnessed, and that would not be good with Duo in such close proximity.

"Well are you coming? My bathroom has the most room and I need space to work." Heero didn't like how that sounded. He thought Duo was just going to try and comb his hair out or maybe attempt to style it. Why then, had Duo made it sound like Heero's hair was going to be his entry in some kind of twisted science fair? Of course he followed the boy up the stairs though, again before his brain had told him to, and again he suspected that his dick was making ninety percent of his decisions when Duo was around. They walked through Duo's bedroom, which was furnished in the same style as the rest of the house but in dark purples and black. Were those silk sheets?

"You see that chair in the corner?" Duo asked from inside his bathroom and Heero realized that he must have been standing alone in the middle of the boy's room for quite some time. He blushed just faintly.

"Yeah." It was a metal curvy chair that looked like it had been ergonomically designed by some Andy Warhol loving engineer.

"Could you bring it in here?" So Heero picked up the surprisingly light and sturdy chair and dragged both it and himself into the awaiting bathroom. Duo had taken his shirt off, presumably so it wouldn't get wet since he was sitting next to the tub with his hand stuck in the running water gauging it's temperature. For some reason Heero's legs had stopped responding to his brain's "Walk you idiot" command.

"Set it up next to the sink, would you?" Heero took a deep breath and pushed the chair up against the cabinets under the sink. He looked in the mirror at himself briefly and was surprised to see that he didn't look nearly like the geek he used to look like before Duo had taken him shopping. It was kind of a weird feeling, somewhere between feeling really cool and like a sell-out. But one look at Duo's smiling face and he really didn't care. He watched like he was separate from his body as he strolled over to the bathtub and stuck his hand in the water, letting it brush against Duo's for a second. The jolt from that little touch was enough to instantly ground him back into his body though, and he might have blushed a little. Duo smiled seductively at him and licked his lips.

"Do you like it hot?" Oh fuck, shit, fuck. Yeah he liked it hot. He wanted it and he wanted it hot, hard and now. Fuckin' hell. Those lips, that tongue. He was gonna' die from pent up sexual frustration if Duo didn't fuck him right now. Oh God, he had never wanted anything so bad in his life. But what he said was.

"It feels fine." To which Duo had smirked, leaned in close and breathed enticingly on the back of Heero's neck as his lips nearly brushed against Heero's ear.

"Take off your shirt." He whispered and Heero stared at him confused. In his mind Duo had continued on to say many more dirty things. Duo laughed a little.

"Unless you want it soaking wet." Heero schooled his face back to that indifferent mask and pulled the shirt Duo had just bought him over his head. There was a moment when neither of them moved and just looked at each other. Duo did that thing again where he kept surreptitiously glancing at his lips like he was waiting for something. And again Heero had the urge to just kiss the boy but chickened out and instead looked down at the water spinning around the drain. Geez he was pathetic.

"Ok Heero lean back. I hope you're flexible?" Heero shuttered a little at the tone in Duo's voice.

"I am. I do yoga remember?" And just like that Duo's hands were all over him. Well not really, but he could dream right? Actually, there was one supporting his back as he leaned into the stream of water and one resting on his head waiting to direct the stream out of his eyes. He bent back further and further and the more he leaned the more Duo leaned over him until their chests were nearly rubbing against each other. Every once in a while something would brush against Duo's skin and his whole body would practically jerk at the contact. Nobody had ever touched him like this before in his life.

He finally felt the water on the top of his head and Duo's hand started running through his hair, saturating it all in the stream. Then he was pulled up a bit and there was a soft _pop_ and the smell of sunflowers. Then something cold pooled right on top of his head and Duo started doing fantastic things with his fingers. He was basically massaging Heero's scalp.

"This is a very expensive salon-use-only conditioner that I get special ordered. But if I want to get anywhere with this hair tonight, after it's been on that disgusting mall floor, I'm just going to have to use the best." Heero was a little embarrassed about the state of his hair. He knew it was too long and he never combed it so it had to just be a giant rat's nest up there, but Duo was so cool about it. He somehow made Heero feel like it didn't matter, like he shouldn't be embarrassed. He liked the way Duo made him feel. The boy was certainly making him feel a whole lot of things right now leaning over him like that with their thighs touching.

Duo continued his scrubbing and Heero found that having someone else wash your hair had to be the most relaxing thing in the universe. Somebody should open a business where you could pay to get your hair scrubbed by another person. Heero would pay for this. He didn't think he could ever afford Duo though, there wasn't enough money in the world the boy was just…God too beautiful and amazing for words. Heero's head was stuck back under the facet for a few minutes with Duo's fingers running though his hair to make sure all the soap was out. He could have stayed like that forever no matter how much it was starting to kill his back.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to help you out with that big jerk. It looked like you were handling it pretty well though and I didn't expect you to spit in his face, or for him to just drop you like that. Nice touch though, it was hilarious. Anyway I'm sorry I let you get hurt." Heero stared shocked at the boy. What the fuck was Duo sorry for, no one had ever stood up for him before. That had been one of the best moments of his entire life. And it sounded like it had been eating away at Duo. Weird how the same situation could be taken so differently.

"Duo…" He sighed at himself, why is that when he needed to be able to speak around Duo he just couldn't find the right words, but when he needed to shut up his mind was suddenly on conversation overdrive.

"You probably saved my nose or at least a broken pair of non-corrective lenses." Duo smirked a little at this. "I'm just some nerd that nobody likes. No one's ever done something like that for me before, so don't apologize." He said firmly. Duo smiled widely at him and nodded his head as if to thank Heero for easing his conscience. Heero smirked just a little. "Besides if you had intervened earlier I never would have gotten that loogy in his left eye." Duo chuckled.

"Did it really go in his eye?" He asked with a big grin.

"Yeah." They both laughed together while Duo finished washing the shampoo out of Heero's hair. Then he shut off the water faucet and sat Heero back up draping a towel around his shoulders to catch the loose drops of warm water that were streaming from his dark hair. They both walked over to the chair and Duo told him to sit down while he grabbed something out of the side drawer and placed it on the counter behind Heero's head. Heero sat there for minute, loving the feel of Duo's hands playing with the hair on the back of his head. The longhaired boy kept circling around him and playing with his unruly locks then circling some more. Heero was about to fall asleep because Duo had been playing with the same piece of hair for the past five minutes when a sudden _snip_ grabbed his attention and snapped him wide awake.

"What the hell did you just do?"

"I cut your hair. Don't worry I'm an expert with hair." Duo tickled Heero's arm with his own chestnut tresses and Heero had to almost physically hurt himself to stop from reaching out and grabbing those silky strands.

"I thought you were just going to comb it?" He asked and eyed the gleaming silver pair of scissors like it was a knife the boy was about to plunge in his chest. You know what, fuck it. Duo could have given him a buzz cut at that point and he wouldn't have cared as long as the boy didn't stop touching him. When Heero didn't complain anymore Duo went right back to trimming up Heero's mahogany bird's nest. He talked to Heero the whole time in this low soothing voice that almost put the boy to sleep.

"You know your hair's just a little too long in the back. It's almost covering your ears and with a strong jaw like yours you should go with a shorter hair style." Duo said in that calming voice. Had his hair really gotten that long? A piece in the front brushed against his nose and almost across his lips. Yep he had definitely put off a haircut for way too long. Of course a year by most people's standards would have obviously been too long but Heero Yuy needed to be practically swallowing hair before he went to Super Cuts. Duo came around to stand in front of him and one of the boy's legs slid in between Heero's. He jumped a little and slid back in the chair but Duo pulled him back down so that the boy's knee was just and inch away from Heero's crotch. In case you were wondering, fuck yes this turned him on. He was practically panting.

"I'm too short for you to sit up straight." Duo said with that damn smile that Heero was quickly growing to love and hate because it usually meant torture was on its way, delicious hard on inducing torture.

"I like how it's longer in the front, it's just a little too long though." Duo commented and leaned forward to clip away at the hair on top of his head. Duo's chest was right in his face he could feel the warmth from it against his cheeks. He could smell Duo's unique scent, so masculine. God it went straight to his cock. He took a deep breath full of it and let his eyes slip closed reveling in the smell and feel of Duo Maxwell. His hands twitched with the need to touch the boy. He let one finger linger on the thigh that kept bumping into the arm of the chair, nothing but solid lean muscle wrapped in loose denim jean. Ah fuck it, he let his whole hand brush against and linger on that tempting thigh. He noticed Duo's breath hitched and he hoped that didn't mean something had gone wrong with his hair. Then he noticed that his thumb of its own free will had started rubbing small circles in Duo's thigh and for some reason it just told him to 'fuck off' when he tried to tell it to stop.

Duo bent down a little to look directly in Heero's eyes and Japanese teen nearly had a heart attack thanks to those stunning violets. Duo's new position had caused his knee to bend forward so that as he picked up the hair off of Heero's face and started trimming it, his knee just barely rubbed against Heero's crotch. God there was almost no pressure at all but Heero was so hard. He had to fight tooth and nail against his body to keep it from arching up into that knee and getting the kind of friction it really wanted. The barest of moans escaped his lips when Duo's thick silky mass of hair slid over his shoulder to fall teasingly against Heero's bare and still slightly damp torso. The hair moved with Duo and yet it seemed to have a mind of its own as it ghosted seductively across Heero's chest causing small jolts through Heero's body with every innocent brush. He was breathing hard now but he couldn't get his body under control and Duo kept glancing into his eyes in between his cutting. Fuck, those eyes were like fire that shot through his body and pooled deep in the pit of his stomach. He would have liked to swallow but there was nothing moist left in his parched mouth. He dry swallowed anyway.

"I need you to take off your glasses, I don't want this to be crooked." Duo's _very_ breathy voice interrupted Heero's dirty thoughts, but didn't help any. That voice was like pouring gas on the flame. Heero felt like he was about to burst and he had no idea why. Hesitantly he brought his hands up to his face and slipped his glasses of the bridge of his nose placing them on the counter behind his head but he did not open his eyes. He could feel Duo's breath against his lips. He could smell the boy's toothpaste and last remnants of cologne that had long ago faded save these last few drops that were almost a part of Duo himself. His mind was filled with all this information, all these senses. He almost felt like he was drowning in Duo, and God what a wonderful way to die.

"Heero look at me." That velvety masculine voice tingled against his flesh and the sound played seductively in his ears. Heero slowly opened his eyes, afraid of Duo's reaction. He didn't want Duo to think he was some kind of freak or monster. A lot of kids had called him that because of the intensity of his eyes. He didn't understand it though. They were just fucking blue. But there must have been something in them that people saw and were scared of. Maybe it was his overwhelming inner geekdom and they were afraid it was contagious. He didn't know, but it was too late now. He stared directly into Duo's unique and beautiful eyes and Duo stared right back. The boy had gasped just slightly when Heero had first allowed the eyelids to flutter open, but now Duo was just staring at him like Heero's eyes held all the answers to the universe. Actually they did, the answer to Life, The Universe, and Everything was 42.

"It's ok, you don't have to look at them. I know they…frighten people." He said, and it would have sounded dejectedly if anyone else had said it but Heero managed to sound defiant. But Duo just kept staring at him, eyes never wavering from Heero's, for a long time until finally he spoke.

"I think people are afraid because nothing else about you gives any hint to what you're thinking but your eyes. Everything is perfectly contained in them Heero. God there's so much in there fighting for dominance. How can you stand it? What do you care so much about?" Duo asked and he kept staring so deeply into his eyes, like he was searching them. Heero didn't think he cared about anything, his life was pathetic there was nothing in it to really care about. Well he supposed that wasn't true, yes his life was pathetic but he still cared about a lot of things. Things that normal people his age probably never even thought about. The only thing he didn't care about was himself. Right now though, right now the only thing he could think about was Duo. The only thing he cared about was being close to him, as close as he could get. He wanted to know everything about the boy. He guessed he must have been staring pretty hard at Duo, because the look on his face made Heero think that the boy had read his mind. This sort of embarrassed but really happy look. And Heero couldn't stop the smile from forming on his lips.

That night sleep once again evaded Heero Yuy. His mind was plagued with the day's events. He had never had a day so full of crazy things happening to him. And it was all because of Duo Maxwell. He sighed as once again his mind was flooded with images of what had occurred in Duo's bathroom no more than just a few hours ago. He found it was quickly becoming his favorite fantasy, of course in his mind he hadn't been such a fucking wimp and the whole thing had gone very differently. Starting with when Duo had told him to take off his glasses.

In reality that had pretty much been the end of the night, Duo had made a few more cuts then sent Heero home happy with the work he had done. Heero had stared at himself in the mirror for a full half hour after he had gotten home and was shocked by the stranger that looked back at him. Attractive and well-fitting clothes adorned his slim but muscular body, which was usually hidden beneath the layers of a stiff and geeky outfit. His shorter spiky hair still looked untamable but in a wild attractive way instead of the usual grotesque mess of snarls and bed-head. The hair in front was still long but not so long that he was breathing it in anymore. Instead it now fell in chunks lightly at the tops of his startling blue eyes. He had abandoned the glasses at Duo's house and had not remembered to put them back on before he left. The difference was remarkable but it was still definitely him. Duo hadn't changed him at all, it's just now when he looked in a mirror the person looking back at him didn't feel so wrong. Actually he now looked more like the person he felt he was on the inside.

Now in his fantasy while Duo had been so intently looking in his eyes Heero had actually had the fucking courage to snake one hand around to the back of the boy's head and burry it in the chestnut mass as he pulled the boy to him for a daring and none-to-quick kiss. It starts off hesitant, just a touch of firm yet soft lips then another and another. Neither one of them is willing to break away until they're both panting from the lack of air. Heero licked his lips while he dreamed about kissing Duo and whimpered just slightly. Then it was right back to lip crushing kisses and Heero's hands are like wildfire, spreading over every inch of Duo's bare skin that they possibly can. Then Duo moans and the sound goes straight to Heero's groin. Heero can actually hear that deep purring that Duo could make in the back of his throat and his body sprang happily to life. In his mind Heero pulls Duo's whole body closer to him wanting to feel the solid weight of the boy against him. Fantasy Duo's tongue sneaks out and takes hold of Heero's bottom lip dragging it into his mouth so he can suck on the supple flesh. Then Heero's hand drifts from the back of Duo's head to trail across the boy's jaw and he stops as his thumb brushes across Duo's lips and that little pink tongue darts out to taste him. Heero whimpered out another moan as imaginary Duo teasingly ran that tongue in circles around his thumb then each finger successively.

"Nnnn." He groaned when he pictured Duo smirking at him with that damn erotically evil smirk then swallowing Heero's middle finger all the way into his mouth until his lips rested on his knuckles. He took his own fingers into his mouth while he tried to pretend it was Duo sucking on them and licking them and drawing little whimpering moans from his throat. His breathing was slightly ragged and he gasped and panted while he imagined Duo taking another finger into his mouth then a third, sucking on them. Hard. Heero twisted in his sheets as he sucked and bit his fingers, massaging his own tongue like he wanted to do to Duo. In his fantasy he can't take it anymore and he captures Duo's mouth in a lip bruising fiery kiss. Duo's hands move just as fast all over Heero's body and when Heero allows that enticing tongue access to his entire mouth Duo plunges in and straddles him at the same time.

Heero half groaned and half grunted, this is when the fantasy really started to pick up and he found the ache between his legs was just too much to deny this go-round. Wanting to increase the pleasure of the experience Heero let one hand slide between his sheets and down his body placing just a little pressure on himself to simulate the feel of Duo sitting in his lap. He moaned at the contact and pushed a little harder unable to deny himself what his body craved as it arched into his hand. His fantasy continued and Duo was now ransacking his mouth with that tongue of his while his hands slid lower on Heero's hips until finally one slipped between them to firmly grab and begin pumping.

"Ahh." Heero moaned aloud when he began stroking himself as he imagined Duo would, hard but not rough. Not yet. In Heero's mind he was now fumbling with the buttons on Duo's pants revealing that same black thong that he had seen last night. Had it really only been last night? Duo now returned the favor and slid off Heero's pants in return then straddled right back onto Heero's lap. In his bedroom Heero now ripped off the workout pants he had intended to sleep in and wrapped his fist around his length, once again whispering an 'Oh fuck' at the new sensation of just thin cloth separating flesh from flesh. He continued to pump himself a little faster now as he imagined Duo would speed up sensing how much closer to the edge he was. In his fantasy he was now taking Duo into his own hand and thrusting up and down. He moaned in response to imaginary Duo's moan and gasped for breath as he got even closer to orgasm. He imagined Duo's breathy voice and it was panting his name over and over. He arched into his hand pretending it was Duo's body he pushed against and half moaned half growled at the electric jolt that ran through his entire body. He was getting close and he could barely gasp a full breath between his sobbing moans.

"Fuck." And he squeezed himself harder and jerked himself rougher in response to his desperate agonizing need. He was thrashing in his sheets and dimly aware that his pillow had fallen somewhere. It was intense, whatever was coming was intense, and he couldn't keep a straight thought in his head. All he could do was stroke himself harder and relish in the memory of the smell of Duo and the feel of the boy's skin pressed against his own. That hair brushing against his flesh and that voice so smooth it practically caressed his senses. Faster and faster he stroked with Duo's face in his mind's eye. He was so close he could feel it drowning him. A fiery ball coiled deep within his abdomen ready to explode with something intense and molten. He pushed the cotton boxers completely of and nearly screamed at the feeling of flesh on flesh.

"Ahhh shit." He was pumping as fast as he could and Duo's smiling face was etched in the back of his eyelids, egging him on. He was almost there, just a few more strokes and ...

"Heero Are you all right." 'Fuck.' His brain swore at his mother's perfect hearing. Must be an Asian thing he had impeccable hearing too, yet his father was deaf as all hell. Then again maybe it was just a he and his mother thing.

Was he all right? He thought sarcastic and bitterly. Hells yes he had been more than all right until her voice had completely killed his wood. Fuck. But what he said, very politely, was:

"I tripped over my shoe …and stubbed my toe. I'm fine now." God this was humiliating.

"Do you want any ice?" He had to force himself to not swear at the woman. He just wanted her gone so he could finish.

"No, I'm really fine now." He heard her linger there for a while, probably debating on whether or not she wanted to risk coming into his room. He probably sounded a little irritated with her, he didn't mean to sound it, but he was for fuck's sake. Of course Mrs. Yuy hadn't noticed anything, her son always sounded a little irritated with her. She wondered if it was a Japanese thing, she tended to sound irritated with people too. Then again maybe it was just a she and her son thing.

"Okay then, Goodnight dear." He listened carefully to her footsteps as she descended the stairs. He considered trying to get his erection back and finishing what he had started but he just wasn't in the mood anymore. Something was really bothering him about it, and it wasn't the fact that his pillow had just landed on the sandwich he'd never finished at dinner. He realized that he wanted his first orgasm to be induced by the very solid and very real Duo Maxwell. He pulled his underwear back on but didn't bother with the pants. It was too hot in the room anyway, or was it just him? He drifted off to sleep finally while he stared at his half-open blinds. He couldn't see anything out of them but moonlight could trickle in and oddly enough he felt a little closer to Duo when they weren't shut all the way. He wondered what his next-door neighbor was up to?

Fuck, he should have kissed Duo when he had the chance.

When Heero went to school the next day he was almost certain that none of the student body knew who he was. He was pretty sure even Quatre did something of a double take because at first glance he hadn't recognized him. He had thought about going over to Duo's that morning and asking for his glasses back but he hadn't been able to get the guts up to do it. When he had stepped through the double doors and into the prison-gray halls of his moronic high school, a lot of people had suddenly stopped talking and turned to look at him. For a minute he thought he had grown an extra eye or had some huge ugly green thing stuck in his teeth, but that passed when the first girl smiled at him. Some girls whispered and others blushed or winked at him, hell some guys were blushing too, and he could have sworn that somewhere to his left someone had let out a catcall. Then again maybe he was just feeling self-conscious. It was highly probable that absolutely none of the whispering or whistling had anything to do with him and were all normal everyday noises that he was only noticing now because he felt like he stood out. Or perhaps it was his…he sighed, fuck he was doing it again. Analyzing every tiny detail of his life like it actually mattered. Which it didn't because his life was pathetic and should be quickly forgotten not dissected like his frog in biology. His frog that he had named Kermit, yeah he knew it was cliché and Wufei would have yelled at him for it but he didn't give a rat's ass. They had also studied a liver fluke worm and he had named it Tina because one of the exercises was to try and feed it a small chunk of ham and he had really wanted to say 'Tina you fat lard, come and get some ham.' Anyway only a pathetic social-handicap like him would actually scrutinize getting whistled at. He may not exactly look the part anymore, but he was still a fucking geek.

He had forgotten that today was picture day for the yearbook. He still hadn't filled out that stupid paper, and Wufei had teased him through the whole thing. It had been his own personal nightmare complete with that damn sadistic photographer and his obsession with making kids say the stupidest shit before taking their picture. Heero now knew that hell would be an eternity of high school where every day was picture day, and Satan was a man with cheesy grins, oily hair, and a camera. By the time lunch rolled around he was getting used to the whispers behind his back and Wufei's constant antagonizing. Although he really was tired of the Chinese boy asking him if he was getting 'trussed up' because he wanted to get laid. He also didn't like how it made him consider if that was indeed the reason why he had let Duo do this to him. But when he thought about it, he knew it wasn't true. Duo had treated him like a real person from the moment they had met. And nobody else had ever offered to do anything like what the boy had done for him. It wasn't just because it was Duo that had asked him, it had nothing to do with his attraction to the boy. He had just never had someone want to do something so personal with him and he had really liked the idea of having one really close friend. He had friends, but it wasn't the same.

Quatre and Trowa were his friends but they were so wrapped up in each other that it got uncomfortable sometimes. And Wufei was, well probably his closest friend but there was still this gap between them. They just didn't share any interests. And although they had a strong bond of loyalty to each other, Heero knew Wufei would do anything for him, it wasn't what Heero wanted. He wanted to be able to just sit in silence with someone and be totally comfortable and happy. He wanted someone who just understood him, who knew what he wanted and needed without him having to tell them. He was really bad at telling people what he needed, after all. He wanted a bond beyond loyalty; he wanted a best friend. He wanted Duo to be his best friend. And spending that afternoon with the boy all to himself had been the greatest day he could remember in his short but altogether geekified existence.

He stared out one of the large glass windows that lined the halls of his high school and watched as once again the jocks and cheerleaders made their mad-dash to freedom. Quatre, Trowa and Wufei all stood next to him mocking the giggly girls and thickheaded football players. And Wufei had nudged him and said something about he'd only be able to fuck those girls if he could duck-tape their mouths shut.

"None of those girls would fuck your scrawny nerd-ass." Heero had responded tersely but Wufei just laughed thinking Heero was just messing with him. He hadn't picked up on the blue-eyed nerd's very annoyed tone, none of them had, Heero always sounded like he wanted the world to die. Actually just annoyed sounded rather high spirited to them and they all chuckled at Heero's joke. If he had to admit the truth to himself, which he hated doing, he would have to say that he was so pissed off because just a day ago he would have made fun of the popular morons as well, but now he couldn't. They had been nice to him, not overly nice, but they hadn't made fun of him or tried to shove him in something. So now he couldn't think of them as just scum, as slimy mildew rotting away at the planet's core one mindless conversation about eye makeup and hot asses over a cup of name brand overpriced coffee at a time. And it drove him nuts. He felt his world slowly changing and it wasn't that he was afraid, Heero Yuy was never afraid, but his entire life had just been one great big linear existence. Nothing ever changed. There was no variation. Never a single deviation from the norm; from the routine that had become his life and he had been satisfied with that. But he wasn't satisfied anymore.

He noticed one of the cheerleaders had been looking back at him and that it was the blonde from the other day who wouldn't leave him alone about his head. He forgot what her name was. She had told him at some point after Duo's little shoe tying show but the longhaired boy had been smiling at him while the girl had babbled on in his ear and clung to his arm. And Heero never could think about anything else when Duo smiled at him like that. Was it something like Rapunzel, or Rasputin, Relish (damn he shouldn't have had the hot dog for lunch)…Rel..Rel…Relena! That was it. She was waving at him like she wanted him to come along. He could go if he wanted, couldn't he? Heero smirked. Yes he could go, and why not. He hated it in this school so why stick around? To please his prissy parents that had been ignoring him ever since his mother made it as a big time lawyer and his father had started his own very successful construction company? They were so caught up in their success they probably wouldn't notice anything was up unless he got arrested or something. He supposed they figured they had raised him and now that he was about to start his own life it was time for them to forget he existed and focus on themselves. He should have been hurt by their selfishness and disregard for his feelings, but he just didn't care. And he didn't care if they were pleased with him or not. So with a "Fuck it," and a quick nod to his friends he turned around and headed back the way they had just come. A little surprised by his unusual behavior, for Heero never did anything unexpected, the three friends gave each other questioning glances and this time Wufei voiced his concerns aloud.

"That boy needs to get laid. Bad." Trowa and Quatre silently nodded that they concurred with Wufei's prognosis.

He had made it out of the school's doors and into his car and he had even put the key in the ignition, but he couldn't do it. He couldn't ditch. Not only was he a pathetic dork but now he was a goody-goody too. He fuckin' hated himself. If he were one of those jocks, he would have shoved himself into a trashcan too. He trudged his way back up the steps to dejectedly return to the damn prison he had confined himself to. Whether he meant the school or his life he wasn't sure anymore. The lunch halls awaited him, they mocked him, and he decided that he would just wait by his locker for the period to end. It was almost over anyway, and then he could go back to class like a good dog.

"So the next Clyde can't pull off his great escape? What's the matter need to find yourself a Bonnie first?" Wufei could be such a rat bastard. The porn loving youth, who prided himself on his sense of justice and morality, taunted Heero as they made their way back to their calculus class where the Nerd King knew he would just pathetically stare out the window again while daydreaming about what he could be doing instead of sitting in a stuffy classroom ignoring the droning of an ancient instructor on an even more ancient subject. Which he already knew everything about, damn it. So why couldn't he just leave, why was he such a coward? He grunted his response to Wufei as they took their usual seats and waited for Quatre and Trowa to quite making-out in the Janitor's closet and join the rest of the class. Wufei pulled out his calculus book, which Heero knew was nothing more than a stripped cover filled with Wufei's favorite dirty magazines. Heero had to admit that the A.V. president was talented. Even close up you couldn't tell that it wasn't simply another calculus book. His own monstrous backache-inducing book sat in his bag untouched. He rarely got it out unless there was an in-class assignment.

Quatre and Trowa arrived just before the instructor and took their seats while straightening a few clothing articles and redoing a few buttons. Of course none of their primping helped the fact that Quatre had a great big hickey on his neck. Normally Heero didn't even pay attention to them but today he couldn't help the twinge of jealousy. The couple brought images into Heero's mind of what he could be doing had he had the fucking balls to leave this hellish wasteland. Mainly what he could be doing with Duo if he ever grew a damn spine and kissed the boy. The professor took out his teacher's manual so Wufei began to _study_ his own book intently. Even Quatre and Trowa feigned interest though Heero caught the blonde's hand sneaking up the taller boy's thigh. Heero shook his head at his freaky friends and sighed wearily at his pathetic, lonely life. And sure enough, not five minutes later, his eyes were wandering over to the window his mind already glazing over as the teacher began to drone.

Something in the window caught Heero's eye and he had to blink a couple times to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Had he finally fallen asleep in class? He grabbed his mechanical pencil and held it to his arm then stabbed himself and it hurt, a lot, and there was a little blood. Damn, he broke skin. Sometimes he just underestimated his strength. Then again, sometimes he just didn't have any hand-eye coordination. God, he was a walking malfunction. Wait, his arm hurt, so it wasn't a dream. Oh God, it wasn't a dream. Duo Maxwell was standing outside the window in the street and leaning against that sleek convertible of his. He was dressed in tight dark denim and a red sleeveless turtleneck that matched the foreign car's paint job. His hair was drawn into a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck and he was beckoning to Heero with a seductive curl of his finger. He jingled his keys and winked and before Heero knew what he was doing he had excused himself to go to the bathroom and took his backpack with him.

* * *

If you did what I asked and read anyway...I apologize. But I love you, so does that make up for the smutty concoction of words you just read? no?dang... 

oh and thank you to

PATTY40

h to the iso

spirit-gun

Veritas4Eternity

snowdragon

HeeroDuo4eva

for reviewing the last chapter...If I could bake withhout killing people I would give you guys sooooo many cookies... How about a poptart?


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this one took longer, i got distracted developing a lineart for my deviant art account but it's almost done and I suddenly remembered that this needed updating. Well, everything i've written needs updating. crap and now i've got this weird oneshot stuck in my head and it's not even for this fandom. When am I ever going to finish a story!? Ah well, at least i got the next chapter of this out.

Warnings are still the same, it's still horrible smut reminiscent of what got me addicted to the fandam in the first place. It's shameless, it's poorly written, but i swear there's some depth to the plot coming up...not really. ok so it's a really long PWP, but don't we all miss those? Oh yeah and the boy's actually kiss in this chapter so if you don't like that then now is the time to skidaddle. For the rest of you. Enjoy!

* * *

The Boy Next Door

They sat at a diner in the middle of downtown where most of the local college kids hung out, never the high school kids. Duo was making cute little concentrated faces as he colored in his children's placemat with his eight-pack of Crayola crayons. They had ordered a while ago but it was like an unwritten law in these types of places that it took you longer to get your food than to eat it. They hadn't talked much and that didn't bother Heero at all, actually he found himself rather comfortable just sitting in the presence of Duo. Conversation wasn't necessary but Heero found that Duo was the one person he actually yearned to hear speak. Suddenly Duo looked up at him with a big grin on his face and Heero just about smiled back at the boy.

"I drew you spitting in that football player's ugly mug." He said cheerfully and proudly showed Heero his crayon masterpiece before flipping the paper over to draw something else. Heero watched him for a bit and wondered why Duo spent so much time with him. Surely someone as gorgeous as Duo had many people fawning over him, hell the guy probably had a boyfriend. God he was so pathetic, swooning over a guy that was way out of his league and probably taken. He could just ask Duo, he supposed, if he could get up the courage. Yeah, he would just ask why someone as cool and attractive as Duo Maxwell would want to be seen in public with a social disaster like him. Okay maybe he wouldn't put it quite like that. He would just ask why Duo wanted to help him when it was obvious he was a hopeless geek. Yeah he would just do that, right about now. Or now…now. NNNNNow. Ok maybe he would just sit silently and stare at Duo like a moron. Fuck he was useless.

"Hey Heero, what's the craziest thing you've done?" Shit, why did Duo always ask him these embarrassing questions? What was he supposed to say? The craziest thing he had done before he'd met Duo was not bother to study for his biology final. It's not like he didn't get an A on it anyway, but he hardly considered that the kind of wild escapade Duo was talking about. His lack of answer made Duo grin wildly.

"Nothing huh? Well don't worry about it. I'll take care of that." And Duo's grin evolved into that lecherous smirk that in Heero's mind was the equivalent of a red blaring warning light that signaled something very evil was going through Duo's brain.

He loved that smirk.

"So what do you plan to do when you graduate Heero, it's coming up pretty soon right?" Oh thank God, a question he could answer without totally humiliating himself.

"I'm waiting for answers from a few universities, I have no idea what I want to do but I'm pretty handy with computers so I figure I'll focus on that. What about you, what do you do?" Heero didn't expect Duo to choke on his coke just then and he really didn't expect the ice cube that flew out of the boy's mouth and speared him in the eye. Duo apologized and fumbled with some napkins and Heero felt this little twinge of extreme joy when he realized Duo had totally just had a nerdy moment. Guess they even happened to the coolest people. The boy recovered quickly though and smiled at him, but his answer was hesitant.

"I work right now, it's boring work you wouldn't be interested. I do want to go to college someday though. I took the GED and graduated early from high school so I could work fulltime but I'm getting tired of my job." Duo's face was so jaded and just plain tired. It was hard for Heero to imagine what Duo's job must be like for the boy to be so secretly miserable even though he had such a nice house and car at such a young age. He wished he could fix it for Duo, whatever _it_ was. Then just like that the look was gone. The boy was smiling again as he played with his crayons and colored something that he was covering with his hand. Okay now it was time to ask why Duo kept hanging around with a geek like him.

"Duo?" Was that his voice all high pitched and girly like that?

"Yees?" Duo responded in between biting his tongue while he thought about his color options.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Whoa, whoa…WHOA. Back up. Wait a second brain, that was _not_ the question he had wanted to ask. What was going on up there in that socially inept gray matter? Sabotage? Oh, 'up there' hadn't asked the question. Downstairs had taken control again. Damn his fucking hormones to hell.

"Nope." Duo responded casually. Then smirked up mischievously at Heero who had quickly come to associate that particular look with immediate discomfort. "You know what Heero, I think you need someone." Heero swallowed.

"For what?" Duo smirked again, and he loved it. Behold the power of teenage hormones. That was smirk number three in as many minutes and each quirk of lips held something new; a different enchantment that toyed with Heero's mind and rattled his core. Heero could actually feel each section of his brain as it went into shock then shut down. He could have sworn he saw the blue screen of death flash before his eyes, but then Duo answered him and put to rest his perverted mind. Which was the only part of his brain currently functioning, and it was on overdrive.

"You need someone to get close to. Who would understand you and accept you. But would still push you to do things you never thought you could." Duo said and grabbed his brown crayon, letting his hand slip away and reveal the secret project. Heero noticed he was doing a cartoony portrait of someone who looked an awful lot like the braided boy himself.

"Like ditch school or run down streets naked?" Heero commented and was a little frightened by how calm he sounded. Duo just smiled and put the finishing touches on his masterpiece. He slid it over to Heero with a wink.

"Sometimes it's better to do something wrong for the right reasons than to do the right thing for all the wrong reasons." Heero looked at his picture and smiled just a little, and what do you know their food actually arrived. Now all they needed were forks.

After the diner they had gone back to Heero's house because Duo wanted to see Heero's room. Heero was relieved that neither of his parents had taken off work early. His father recently did that since he owned his own business and therefore didn't have any set hours. And his mother often got let out of cases early, what could he say she was good at what she did. They had sat downstairs for nearly an hour because Heero had been nervous about taking Duo into his room while nobody else was home. Finally when he couldn't think of any more excuses to stay downstairs he invited the boy of his dreams into the place where he normally had those incredible and very illicit dreams. The very place where his mother had almost caught him _relieving_ himself while picturing Duo in one of _those_ dreams. And the place where the infamous peep show that had started it all had occurred. God, this was going to be humiliating. But it wasn't. Duo just went through his stuff like it was his own room, he didn't really comment on much except that he liked the music and a lot of Heero's comics. Comic books, the staple crop of nerds everywhere.

And that was it, Duo grabbed a few of his CDs and his portable player then a handful of comics and plopped down in the middle of Heero's bed. He drug Heero's pillow to the bottom, toed off his shoes, and hooked his feet on the top of the headboard before shoving the headphones in, flinging a CD in and flipping open one of the comics. It was like this was their routine. Like they had always been friends or something and this was what they did every afternoon. There was a small stabbing pain in Heero's chest, like nostalgia for something that he had never even had. And then there was this overwhelming feeling of…well he couldn't put his finger on what the feeling was but he suspected it might be joy, or contentment. Yes, he was content. He could spend every afternoon for the rest of his life doing exactly this and he would not consider a single day wasted.

He was starting to feel like an idiot though, just standing in the middle of his room staring at his longhaired companion, so he took a seat at his desk. Behind him and to the left facing his window was his bed with Duo on it, he was glad he could watch the boy without being noticed in the reflection of his computer screen. For now though, he pretended to be working. He logged on to university websites and checked his application status even though he knew he wouldn't hear anything for a long time. Hell they were still taking applications. So he tried to write his AP History report instead. It was due Friday and he hadn't started yet.

He almost got one sentence done.

He kept sneaking glances at Duo more and more frequently and for longer periods of time. He couldn't help himself, the boy was very interesting to watch. It seemed like he couldn't sit still for more than five minutes. He would sing along to the songs in a wonderful voice then pause and repeat a line in whatever comic he was reading that he found really funny and laugh that deep incredible laugh. He would change positions every ten minutes. He would flip on his back with his hair dangling over the bed's edge and the comic held above his head, then flip back and rest his head in his hands as he swung his feet in the air and lightly kicked the headboard, finally he would drape the upper half of his body over the edge of the bed and let his arms dangle like his hair as he read the comic book on the floor. Then the whole process would repeat again. After three rounds Heero found that he could not stay where he was, he rolled his desk chair over to Duo and sat in front of the bed. Duo smiled at him and offered him one of the little headphones that slid into your ear and Heero took it. They had to lean together until their foreheads nearly touched in order to listen to the music while they shared the comics. Heero was having a hard time keeping up with the story in the comic book though, because he couldn't stop looking at Duo long enough to read the pages before the boy flipped them.

The boy was beautiful.

It wasn't long before Duo noticed that Heero was looking up more often than he was looking down at the comic book. And Heero almost blushed when Duo looked back up at him and smiled. Heero was sure he had the goofiest 'duuuh…you're pretty' look on his face but it wouldn't go away. Duo just made him happy. It was strange how quickly he had become so attached to the boy, but now he didn't think he could picture his life without Duo in it. He wasn't sure how he had ever existed before Duo had been there. Oh that's right, he hadn't. He liked existing; he liked it a lot. Well, he liked Duo a lot.

And that's when it happened again, the almost overwhelming urge to kiss the incredible boy sitting just centimeters away. But he couldn't do it.

They had spent the rest of the afternoon in Heero's bedroom just hanging out. Heero had never 'hung out' with anyone in his life. He had gone over to Trowa's once but Quatre had shown up a little later and he had to leave soon after that. The fuck bunnies were putting too many vibes out for his taste. He had never been to Wufei's, he was actually afraid of Wufei's and was not embarrassed to admit that. People who weren't afraid to go over to Wufei's should be embarrassed.

Heero couldn't believe it when he realized it was dark outside and it was nearly nine o' clock. The day had just flown by after Duo had made the call to the school office pretending to be Heero's physician and saying that Heero had sprung his ankle and needed to stay off it for the day. Duo had sounded really convincing. Heero was surprised at how good the boy's acting skills were, and he wondered if Duo had ever considered doing movies. Hell, he had no idea what the boy's profession was, for all he knew Duo could friggin be famous.

"So you ready to go to that party now?" Duo asked, he was still lying on Heero's bed but had abandoned the comic books long ago. Heero's mother had looked in on them once to offer them dinner but they were both still full from the diner food. The stuff sort of stuck to your gut lining and refused to let go. Heero froze in his desk chair, where he had resumed faking his history report, all typing ceased when Duo spoke even though his hands still hovered over the keys.

"You really want to go?" He asked and tried to not sound too grumpy, which of course he pulled off about as well as Orlando Bloom pulled off a masculine Roman. That guy sure made a cute blonde though. Well, he had accepted his inner gayness rather quickly, hadn't he? Not even the blonde elf held a candle to Duo Maxwell though. "They'll just shove me in something and make fun of you for showing up with me." He sated very blunt and coolly, then he added. "In fact… I'm not going, save us both a lot of grief."

"You have no self esteem Heero Yuy. And that's even more reason why you have to go to this party. So get ready." Duo said with a sense of finality

"No." Was Heero's very childish and stubborn response. Duo's grin turned maniacal and his eyes gleamed with something determined and unsettling.

At nine o'clock Heero Yuy was dressed in the tight blue button up shirt and black pants Duo had picked out for him. They left the house together and climbed into Duo's car with little questioning from his parents. They really just didn't care anymore, he was practically an adult after all. He couldn't believe Duo had gotten him to do this. He wasn't even sure how the boy had done it, but he was pretty sure that the outfit Duo had chosen to wear had something to do with it. That damn black see-through top had Heero doing whatever the boy told him.

When they arrived at the party it looked like it was almost over. The front lawn was a mess, covered in red plastic cups and drunken football players. They entered easily enough with Duo just flashing an easy smile at the drunken guy next to the door. Finding their way through the maze of puking cheerleaders and drinking games was not as easy. When they finally reached the backyard Heero's relief at being in an open space was quickly squashed when he saw girls and guys alike eyeing his Duo up and down. His Duo? He tried to glare them away but they were too drunk to notice and before long Duo had a little crowd and he was getting pushed further and further away from the longhaired boy. Someone pushed a drink into his hand as they shoved him aside. Finally he gave up and just walked away.

"Where'd Heero go?" Duo asked aloud to no one in particular. A handsome young man from the swim team just shrugged and handed Duo a beer.

"He probably saw some friends of his." The boy said quickly then tried to direct the topic back to himself and Duo tried to pretend to be interested. He smiled at the appropriate times and laughed when he was supposed to, but the whole time he kept scanning the crowd for Heero. Luckily, since the swimmer seemed unwilling to let anyone else speak, the little group around him was starting to thin. So now Duo could at least scan part of the yard for a glimpse of his grumpy blue-eyed friend. He would have been happier if the annoying swimmer had left too. He just wanted to find Heero and show him what a good time he could have, but he suddenly had a bad feeling about this.

Heero had barely made it half way across the lawn and had already finished his drink, when an oversized football player had draped a beefy arm around his shoulder and started steering him back toward the house while shoving another drink in his hand which Heero gulped down quickly. Then he glared at Stretch Armstrong who spoke in slurred words and had horrible breath.

"Hey buddy you know what?" Heero did not respond save for his usual annoyed 'hn' and a deathly glare. "Yeah we just ran out of beer, why don't you run along and get us a few packs." The oversized youth gave him a little push towards the back door that he had just gone through with Duo. He stumbled a little then turned to glare at the large boy.

"Look kid, this just isn't your kind of place. You should just stick with the math club." Heero sighed, so he had been recognized. Once a geek, always a geek. Geez, why did he even try? Instantly his brain reminded him that he would probably do just about anything to make Duo happy and he sighed again. Right now that probably meant him leaving the party so Duo could enjoy himself and not be dragged down by his antisocial ass. He turned to leave but saw the wheat blonde girl from the mall exiting the house and heading straight for him. He really couldn't deal with that right now so he turned back around to see if he could get to Duo and what he saw made his blood boil.

Jeff Green from the swim team was stroking Duo's bare shoulder as he smiled that greasy come-on grin and tried to make Duo drink. The Nerd King idly wondered if the swimmer had drunkenly mistaken Duo for a girl, either way the blonde's fingers were caressing far too intimately for his tastes. Heero grabbed a nearby paper cup, and without caring what it was or of the fact that there was a lot of it, he downed the entire thing. Heero's knuckles were bright white as he watched Jeff lean in closer to Duo. Greater anger than he had ever felt in his life welled up in his chest and threatened to chokehold his heart until it stopped beating. It was already doing double time in his chest. Jeff waited for Duo to take a drink then tipped the plastic cup with his fingers trying to get Duo to finish off all the contents. At that Heero let out a low growl and marched his way across the lawn with his fists clenched at his sides.

He unceremoniously shoved Jeff aside and grabbed Duo's shoulders pulling the boy in close and kissing him with everything he had; everything that had been building up in him for the past few days with nowhere to go. He kissed Duo like he was a man lost in the desert and Duo was his own personal oasis. He crushed his lips to the other boy's firm yet pliant mouth like he was possessing the gorgeous creature, marking him as his own.

Then Duo kissed him back and everything was different. He wasn't in control anymore, it was now Duo who was claiming him. He melted into the soft exploring kiss and let his lips be pillaged by the beautiful boy. Duo took hold of his waist and pulled him so close that every inch of his body was in contact with some part of Duo's, even their toes. The gentle sucking and massaging became more insistent and Heero felt something strong and moist run over his bottom lip and push against his mouth. Oh god, it was Duo's tongue. All he could do was hold onto the boy's shoulder like a lifeline and open his mouth to give Duo whatever he wanted. That fantastic muscle slipped through his parted lips and curled around his own tongue, caressing it, encouraging it to respond. He felt Duo's fingers digging into his back, fisting Heero's shirt as his hands clenched and unclenched. Heero moaned into the boy's mouth at the erotic feeling of those nails scraping along his flesh when they slipped under his shirt. Duo responded to the moan and the kiss heated up, desperation and need dripping off both boys as Heero shoved his own tongue into Duo's mouth and grabbed the back of the boy's head almost moaning again at the feel of those silky strands beneath his fingertips. Duo pushed back against Heero's tongue with his own and it became a battle for dominance that neither boy cared to win but never wanted to end.

Their tongues slipped, slid, curled and caressed, mimicking what the boys wanted to do to each other. Duo grabbed Heero's tongue and sucked on it hard. Heero gasped and pulled back a bit, only to attack Duo's mouth again. He ground his body against Duo's and felt the small vibrations of Duo's deep-throated moan in his mouth. He grabbed hold of the boy's tongue and sucked it into his mouth and held it there caressing it as he shoved his fingers into Duo's hair and pressed their mouths even closer together, if that was possible. Duo, panting and smiling, pulled away and let his head drop to Heero's shoulder. Heero just stood there and held his next-door neighbor. He had no idea what had come over him; he had just kissed Duo. And Duo had kissed him back. He looked down and realized he was petting Duo's hair like he had been dreaming of doing every night since he had met the amazing boy.

"We should get out of here." Duo suddenly whispered in a sort of dazed and breathy voice. Heero nodded dumbly and slipped an arm around the boy's waist as they walked out of the house to spattered applause and catcalls.

* * *

All done! Now i want to say thank you to my wonderful reviewers because they are the reason i remember to update this. 

ryo: Thank you so much!1!!!!

pattyard(PATTY 40): I love you!! I give you a 10 out of 10! Thank you so much!!!!

Eve: they're relationship is certianly progressing..hehe

spiritgun: Thank you so much for reviewing!!!!I always look forward to your reviews.

dusty: Thank you !!

kami: you're way too kind but thank you so much for the inspiring review!

jess-eklom: I am so glad you did read it and reviewed to boot. I always love hearing from you it means i'm on the right track.thank you so much!

krazykid: thank you!!!

Muchahcha: Oh. hehe..well I'm glad you like my story anyway and thank you for the review!

GladAngel24: Yeah! i love hitchhiker's. they're the best novels and a lifeblood for all us geeks.

Toola: Thank you so much!!

Veritas4Eternity: That kiss was coming and you knew it! Thank you so much for reviewing again!

RYUSKE: (looks around)...I updated...whew legs not broken yet.

wind dancer1981: Thank you so very much!!

snowdragon: Thank you for the awesome review. Yes, this is the story for smut...it wasn't intentional but oh well. And now I give you many poptarts.

rapunzel-chan: Thank you!! I hope there's enough action this chapter..hehe

h to the iso: Yes!! Thank you for reviewing another chapter, it's really encouraging.

The Elven Archer of Rivendell: Whew, that's one hell of a penname. hehe. Thank you for the review i hope you liked this chapter as well.

HeeroDuo4Eva: There's the name I was looking for. Yay. Thank you for reviewing yet another chapter!! and you were the first to comment too. You rock!! Extra poptarts for you, brown sugary ones. I hope you liked this chapter luv!!!

see everyone next time i remember to update, hopefully sooner than later!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this took so lonmg but ffn wasn't letting me upload anything for a loooooooong time. Actually I hope this goes through...well here's the next chapter get ready for more geeky Heero fun.

* * *

The Boy Next Door

Chp 5

Heero had assumed that after all that had happened Duo would just take him home, but it seemed that his longhaired companion had other things in mind. And Heero was slightly afraid of Duo's mind. They turned down a street that wasn't Heero's and pulled around to the side of a corner house that definitely wasn't Heero's either. Then Duo turned off the engine. Smirking, the longhaired boy turned to him and motioned to the backyard with his thumb before silently getting out of the car. Heero frowned but followed the boy, or tried to but he forgot to undo his seatbelt and knocked the air out of his lungs when he tried to stand up full force only to be clothes-lined by the safety device and slammed back into his seat. Duo stifled his laugh as Heero undid his seatbelt viciously while trying to glare a whole through the stupid contraption. Maybe he shouldn't have that last drink.

The next thing he knew he was shutting Duo's door and the boy was hopping over some stranger's fence. What the hell? Hadn't Duo had enough of strange backyards that night? Of course he followed purely to protect the boy from himself, he wasn't curious nope not him. Geez.

He nearly fell off the fence twice and his pants got caught between the boards until finally Duo came over and gave him a hand. He was such a nerd. And he was dizzy, fuck this must be what it felt like to be drunk, or at least have a good buzz. But now that he was over the infernal fence he could see the reason for their trespassing. A heated pool. Duo must have been able to see the steam rising over the top of the fence. This was going to get them arrested he just knew it. Nothing good could come of this…Ok he took that back.

Duo slowly peeled his tight shirt off his body, keeping one eye on Heero the entire time to make sure he had his attention. He needn't have worried, nothing else in the world existed for Heero Yuy except the boy and the sudden feeling that even the tight pants Duo wore was way too much clothing. Duo began to fumble with the buttons of his jeans, smirking the entire time. Heero, who finally caught on to the longhaired boy's intentions, started ripping the clothes from his body as fast as he could. He was down to nothing but his boxers and, unfortunately, so was Duo. Heero was hoping to get to see that little thong again. At least they were tight boxers, and red. They admired each other for a minute, eyes sweeping over hard planes of young athletic bodies. Each mentally caressing the other while trying to memorize every detail of smooth skin and sleek muscle. Finally Duo caught Heero's eyes and held them before he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers.

"On three?" He asked and Heero answered by slipping the tips of his fingers under the top of his shorts. He took a deep breath as Duo began the countdown.

"One." He couldn't believe he was doing this.

"Two." Why the hell was he doing this?"

"Three." And they both ripped off their underwear and jumped into the perfectly heated pool. Heero came up first and treaded water as he waited for Duo to surface. He caught a glimpse of the boy's perfect ass at the bottom of the pool, the very ass that had made him realize that he liked ass. Oh yeah, _that's_ why he was doing this, because his hormones were on steroids. He supposed he had ignored them for too long and this was their revenge. Or maybe it was simply because it was Duo.

He had been distracted with his thoughts about Duo's ass and now he couldn't find the boy anywhere, though he really didn't need to since a second later something grabbed his ankles and yanked him underwater. He got in one good gulp of air before he was pulled under completely and was soon tangled in a mess of limbs and floating chestnut hair that was so thick he couldn't actually see Duo through it all.

Duo swam away smirking and Heero watched entranced by the way Duo's silky strands seemed alive as they hovered around Duo's body in the water. Then he realized that Duo was naked and he was staring so instead he decided to make a retaliatory maneuver. He swam fast and caught up to Duo who had just touched the other side of the pool's edge and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist dragging him back down into the water. Duo was kicking and flailing the whole way but Heero flipped him over and pushed him to the bottom of the pool, then he floated above the longhaired boy in victory. It was a short lived victory as Duo flipped himself over and grabbed Heero's shoulders forcing him down to the bottom of the pool and holding him down smirking right into Heero's face.

Then suddenly Duo kissed him again, it was quick but it still had an intoxicating effect. They surfaced right next to each other in the middle of the pool and swam to the nearest wall. Duo pinned him against the wall and used it to hold himself up so he didn't have to swim to stay afloat. They stayed still for a moment just looking at each other, Heero loved Duo's eyes and they were sparkling with mischief and something needy. The veiled bitterness that Duo kept bottled inside was gone and his soft smile glimmered in those soulful violets.

It wasn't long before they couldn't stand not touching each other and Duo's hand slowly trailed up Heero's arm to trace a gentle path along his shoulder to his collarbone. Heero let his eyes slide shut and dropped his head back so that Duo could trace over the hard lump in his throat then continue down his chest. Heero let his own hands reach out and ghost over Duo's hips, which were still fully submerged in the water. He ran a light path up the boy's sides and back down before circling around and running his fingertips along the boy's back loving the way he could really feel the skin beneath his own when he broke through the surface of the water. He pulled Duo closer to his body and gasped when the boy's leg brushed against something very sensitive. Duo's light touches became more determined and Heero found himself biting his lips to keep from moaning when Duo paused to gently rub one hardened nipple between his fingertips. Heero let his hand drop and cupped Duo's ass to pull their bodies closer together. Oh God he just wanted more contact. He wanted to feel every inch of Duo's naked flesh pressed against his own.

"Nnnn." He heard Duo whimper as his fingers began stroking and kneading that perfect ass. The hot water that splashed against their bodies while they moved against each other only teased them more and Heero got the very strong urge to shift Duo to the side a little so it wasn't the boy's thigh he was grinding into but Duo's incredible…Oh god his erection throbbed from just thinking about the other boy. He could feel Duo, hard and insistent and thrusting into his hip.

"Oh fuck." He groaned out as Duo dipped down and began to suck on his chest, rolling his tongue over Heero's hard nubs and nipping at them. Heero grabbed Duo's chin and pulled him up to kiss him with all the fire he could feel swirling in his groin and all the passion that had been bottled in his heart. Duo returned the kiss with a passion to match Heero's but he soon pulled away and grinned at the boy teasingly. Then Heero felt something lightly traveling up his thigh. It took him a second to realize that it was Duo's hand and another to realize where it was going but he moaned Duo's name when he finally connected the two. Duo kissed the chlorine off his neck and sucked on his collarbone as his hand made its way up his thigh and paused to draw erotic circles around his pelvic bone. Then it continued on its path and Heero could do nothing but try to breath as he let Duo do whatever he wanted with his body just as long as the boy didn't stop touching him.

"Oh god…Duo." The boy's hand toyed with sensitive area around Heero's arousal but teasingly avoided any real contact. Heero tried to thrust up into that hand but Duo held his hips still. Heero became aware again of how aroused Duo was too and he glided his hand down the boy's back and across his ass then circled around the hips and made it very clear what his intentions were.

"Ahhh Heero." Duo moaned and ground himself into the short haired boy's pelvis and Heero pushed back against the boy to gain a little more friction on his own throbbing need. Their wet bodies slipped against each other as they tried to push closer to each other even though there was no space left. Except the little bit of room that Duo was using to slide his hand between their bodies. Oh god, Heero wanted this contact more than he could remember wanting anything. His entire body begged for it, his arousal pulsed with the need for it, he was going to come and Duo hadn't even touched him yet. Duo's hand was almost there, he could feel fingertips raking through the dark hair down there. Oh God, no one had ever touched him like this. This was it, on fingertip grazed the base of his arousal, then…

The lights in the house flicked on.

He had his shirt in his hand and was still yanking on his pants in Duo's passenger seat when the boy gunned the engine to life and took off down the dark street.

"You know, I spend more time in your car with my clothes off than I do with them on." Heero said as he tried to pull the pants over his wet legs, but they refused to budge another inch. Duo was driving in nothing but his boxers. He had thrown his clothes into the backseat before hopping in. He smirked over at Heero and lingered a little on the boy's arousal still evident under those cotton shorts. Heero just shook his head and ripped the pants off with a growl before he flung them in the backseat with Duo's stuff.

"I can't believe you, you're actually enjoying this. That was my principal's house for Christ's sake." Heero grabbed his shirt off the floor of the car and threw it back with the rest of their crap. Duo just grinned wider.

"So Heero, what's the craziest thing you've done?" Heero just smirked and shook his head. Geez.

"Turn left up here." Heero said, he had recognized the street they were driving on and had suddenly got an idea. Quatre was supposed to be at Wufei's working on their skit for French class and wherever Quatre was Trowa was sure to be.

"Where are we going?" Duo asked with a curious smile.

"It's my turn to make you do something." He stated simply and Duo laughed hard. They drove down the well-lit streets of a neighborhood as nice as Heero's and the shorthaired boy explained what he wanted Duo to do. The braided boy could hardly drive he was laughing so hard at Heero's descriptions of his friends. Wufei the sex starved man obsessed with his strange sense of justice. Trowa the insane silent clown. And Quatre the innocent looking king of all that is kinky. How the hell Heero had ended up with such a _unique_ group of friends he could only imagine. They pulled up in front of a one-story house with stone dragons guarding the front door from the garden. Heero hopped out of the car and quickly put his clothes on now that he was mostly dry. He told Duo exactly how to dress, but the boy had a harder time. His long hair had been dripping everywhere and the poor guy was still pretty wet. But Heero couldn't help but think how incredible the boy looked wet. When Duo was finally dressed exactly like Heero wanted him to they headed up the pathway to the Chinese boy's red front door.

Wufei sat bored on his bed while Quatre tried to decipher the horrible French script that he had written twenty minutes before the blonde had arrived with his beau in tow. The unibanged clown leaned over his boyfriend's shoulder and showed him where all the mistakes were. Trowa spoke fluent French, the jerk. He wondered if they would mind if he popped in his 'Wild College Boy's' video that he purchased just last week. He was just about to sneak over to his collection when his doorbell rang.

"What the fuck?" He asked out loud. Who the hell would be ringing his doorbell at one o' clock in the morning? He grumbled the whole way to the door and jerked it open forcefully with a very menacing scowl on his face. Which soon turned to a look of utter astonishment when he saw what was standing on the other side of the red door.

A gorgeous young man stood dripping on his front porch. The only reason he could tell for certain that the lithe longhaired boy was indeed a boy was the fact that his glistening torso was shirtless. Long wet chestnut tresses clung to the boy's fair skin making a very delicious path to follow down to the boy's tight black pants where the hair stopped and brushed against the top of the unbuttoned flaps. A tiny sliver of boxers redder than his door could be seen peeking out from between dark pant material. A drop of water caressed its way down the smooth muscular planes of the young man's chest and Wufei followed its descent with much interest until it soaked into the material that clung to the boy's hips. Wufei stared at the young man, his eyes traveling from the boy's body to his gorgeous face framed by all that luscious hair. The exotic looking boy stared back at him with deep violet eyes and licked his parted lips.

"I'm all wet can I come in?" He asked in a breathy voice and Wufei tried to stammer out an answer when suddenly a movement to his right caught his eye. He looked over to see Heero Yuy step out from beside the door. He had his hands casually in his pockets and stepped coolly past the gaping Chinese boy.

"Pick your jaw off the floor Wufei." He commented and Duo laughed as he followed Heero inside. Quatre came wandering out of the back bedroom and with a "Holy Shit!" he was soon followed by Trowa. Heero just smirked at them as Duo asked for the bathroom and the blonde dumbly pointed out the direction. When Duo had shut the door Quatre raced over to Heero and just stared at him for a full minute like he had never seen him before.

"Who the hell is that?" Wufei asked the question on everyone's mind and Trowa strolled over with a mildly interested look on his face.

"My next door neighbor." Heero said with a smirk, then his eyes softened and his smirk became a tender smile when Duo stepped back out of the bathroom drying off his hair. Duo smiled warmly back at him and Heero's friends shared a look. Maybe Heero didn't need to get laid.

'AHHH Fuck.' His head felt like shit. Every time he moved or blinked or thought sharp pains would tear his skull in half. He definitely shouldn't have had that last drink. He couldn't believe he had let the blonde talk him into volunteering to be a substitute mock UN member. He had forgotten how early these things were, and how dull. Each represented country droned on in well-practiced voices about memorized economic problems and political issues. Quatre directed the entire dull event with a practiced ease and Heero found himself struggling to stay awake. His head hurt, he felt like he was going to throw up at any second and all he wanted to do was go home and crawl into bed.

"We haven't heard from Japan yet." Quatre said in a loud voice that meant he had been trying to get a hold of Heero's attention for a long time. Heero just grunted at the blonde, the boy's chipper voice churning his stomach and making him have to fight to keep his breakfast down.

"Omae o korosu." He growled and nobody but Quatre understood him. The members of the geek squad were all used to having their lives threatened by the boy, and often. The blonde gave a frustrated sigh then turned to Turkey instead.

Heero stalked the halls of the high school in a zombie-like daze, he was so tired but at least his head was feeling better. It was lunch and he really didn't feel well enough yet to eat anything so he took to wandering the halls and thinking about Duo. The boy was amazing, he couldn't believe what they had done last night and he couldn't stop thinking about it. He wanted Duo so bad. He just wanted to be near the boy all the time. He found the other's presence comforting and addicting, it made him wonder if he was feeling more for the boy than just lust. What if he was falling in love? Could that be possible after such a short amount of time? But he couldn't get the boy out of his head. When he wasn't with Duo he wanted to be, when he was with Duo he just wanted to be closer and never have to leave. Hell he wished he were with Duo at that very moment. The feelings were so strong and there were so many of them. He wanted to be with Duo everyday, and he was pretty sure that he meant that for the rest of his life. He had never been so content and confused in his whole life. And prom was coming up, he never usually thought about such things but it had been on his mind lately. He hadn't planned on going but maybe he'd ask Duo to go with him. He was so lost in his wonderings that he didn't hear Principal Martin walk up next to him. When he did notice he just gave the man a casual nod of the head and a borderline impatient look. His face showed no sign of alarm even though he was panicking inside that the man had recognized from his midnight jaunt in the principal's pool. Martin looked both offended and baffled that this boy giving him a look he would expect from one of the jocks was actually Heero Yuy, his brightest student.

"Heero Yuy, what has gotten into you?" His croaky voice asked in a stern and belittling manner. Heero just smirked at the man.

"Some serious shit." The principal looked appalled and was too shocked by the fact that Heero Yuy had just swore at him to actually write the boy up for it. Instead he just frowned and walked away. When he was out of sight a group of nearby football players started laughing and walked over to Heero to pat him on the back and tell him how cool that had been. Cool? Since when did he do anything that could be considered cool?

"Hey Heero, you gotta come with me. I have something you _have_ to see." Heero frowned when he heard more than saw Wufei running down the hall and waving at him like a madman. The boy reached him and didn't stop he just tugged Heero's sleeve and kept up his light jog. Heero sighed but nevertheless he followed Wufei to the A.V. club's digital recording room. He, however, decided to walk there. Wufei slammed the door open with flourish and, much to Heero's surprise, nobody in the room even blinked. Heero got the feeling that Wufei did this often.

"Out minions." The six people in the room grumbled but filed out of the room and Wufei made sure the door was locked. Heero reluctantly followed him to the back of the room where the boy motioned for him to take a seat in front of a small television connected to a lot of equipment. Wufei took out a tape and popped it into the VCR then grinned at Heero anxiously. Heero wasn't sure what to expect but he got the distinct feeling that it would make him uncomfortable and he wouldn't like it. Wufei pointed excitedly at the screen and Heero turned his attention to the black box as it flickered to life. A halfway-finished pathetic excuse for a movie with horrible cheesy lines was playing and Heero quickly realized that it was from Wufei's erotica collection.

"What the fuck Wufei?" He growled and made to leave but Wufei pushed him back down.

"Just shut up and watch." He said and Heero frowned deeper but turned back to the screen. The scene had changed and now a longhaired boy wearing lip-gloss and eyeliner was sitting naked in the middle of a large white bed. Heero gaped as the boy began touching himself making obvious sounds of enjoyment and seductive faces at the camera.

"It isn't him." Heero said forcefully.

"Yes it is." Wufei responded with a wide grin.

"It's not him." Heero spat back with vehemence as he tried to not only convince Wufei, but himself as well. Though there was no mistaking that braid.

"Yes. It is." Wufei grinned wider.

"Shut it off."

"Why? I thought you'd be happy. Dude, your next-door neighbor is a porn-star. You have to take advantage of that." Heero's glare was so full of poison that even Wufei had the sense to stop grinning.

"Shut. It. Off." Heero's eyes were dangerous slits and he growled at his soon-to-be-former best friend. Wufei shrugged and turned off the tape with a disappointed shake of his head. Heero was hopeless.

"Damn it Yuy, this is the opportunity of a lifetime. That boy is the masturbation king. He's a favorite of the slash film world because he's never been penetrated. Hell nobody else has ever touched him and everyone wants to be his first. Yuy, you have to fuck him." Wufei told him dead serious. Heero just stood up to leave.

"Wait Heero, you don't understand. You _have_ to fuck him. If you don't I'll never respect you again. I…I wont even speak to you." Heero grunted.

"I think I can live with that." He made his way to the door, unlocked it, and yanked it open with an angry force that shook the equipment in the room. His heart was clenching in his chest, he had never felt so betrayed. So hurt. So fucking jealous. Half the world had seen his Duo naked and doing things to himself that should have been reserved for Heero's eyes only. He wasn't sure why he felt so possessive of the boy but he couldn't stand the thought of anybody else touching or even looking at Duo like that. He felt like he was going to throw up and he was sure it had nothing to do with the hangover this time.

"Yuy, if you wont do it for yourself then do it for me." Wufei called out as Heero left the A.V. room. The Chinese boy ran to the doorway before he lost sight of his friend whom he was sure was doomed to be a virgin forever.

" Fuck him for me." Wufei screamed his plea as Heero walked quickly down the hall. A few girls turned to give him disgusted looks. The A.V. club just rolled their eyes and began to file back into the room.

"Hey how you doin'?" He winked at the girls who were still staring at him and they frowned deeper then walked away with their noses in the air. "Your loss." He shrugged and closed the door.

Heero didn't even get his stuff out of his car, he just pulled into his driveway and headed straight for Duo's. He pounded unceasingly on the door until Duo answered. The boy stared at him like he had grown another head and Heero couldn't help the anger that welled up inside of him. Duo had been the best thing that ever happened to him and the boy had betrayed him. He had taken away the only good thing in his life and Heero was bitter. Heero pushed past Duo and stood in the boy's living room tapping his foot impatiently.

"We have to talk." He said, avoiding eye contact with the boy. He was afraid he would lose his nerve if he looked into those deep violets.

"Alright." Duo sounded so sad and Heero couldn't help the glance he cast at the other boy. Duo looked defeated, like he had known this was coming but had hoped it wouldn't. Heero felt his heart go out to the boy but it was quickly replaced by images of strange men jacking off to Duo's video, touching Duo, fucking Duo. His anger returned full force. He wondered how many people Duo had touched like he had touched him last night. He had thought something special had happened and it crushed him to think that Duo was probably just looking for some fun. It hadn't been special at all. Just because he was a hopeless virgin didn't mean Duo was too. He had just assumed. Wufei's words echoed in his head and Heero started to consider that if it meant nothing to Duo then he should just treat it like it was nothing too.

"Let's go upstairs." Heero said and it sounded a little more bitter than he would have liked. Duo frowned but nodded slowly and led Heero upstairs to his bedroom. They entered and Heero immediately took a seat on the boy's bed.

"Sit." He commanded and Duo obeyed hesitantly.

"What's wrong Heero?" The braided boy asked but it didn't really sound like a question, more like Duo was just waiting for what he knew was coming. Heero placed a hand on Duo's thigh but still didn't meet the boy's eyes.

"I just want to talk." He said and couldn't believe how horribly nervous he sounded.

"Talk?" Duo enquired incredulously. Heero nodded and began stroking Duo's thigh.

"Talk." Duo said again and Heero heard the accusation in the tone, but he tried to not care. This meant nothing to Duo so it wouldn't mean anything for him either. God he was pathetic, if it truly meant nothing to him then why was his heart pounding out of his chest.

"I know what you want." Duo said dejectedly and stood up off the bed directly in front of Heero. He wedged himself between Heero's legs and the blue-eyed boy stopped breathing. Duo began to strip slowly. His arms stretched over his head revealing his tight abs as he pulled his shirt off and let it drop to the ground spearing Heero with a fiery gaze. He stepped away and played seductively with the buttons on his jeans.

"You wanna fuck me right?" He whispered. "You wanna fuck me hard." He unzipped his fly and let one hand trail up his torso teasingly while the other delved into his open pants.

"Duo what are you doing?" Heero finally managed to choke out. And the hoarseness in his voice surprised him. He couldn't deny that he was turned on but this isn't how he wanted it to happen. He wanted his first time to be with Duo, but he wanted it to be special. He didn't want it to be tainted with anything like anger or the bitter look behind Duo's eyes. Oh God, he still wanted Duo to be his first.

He really did love the boy.

All the anger seeped out of him, he still felt hurt but it didn't matter anymore. Nothing Duo did could ever make him not want to be with the boy. He sighed and let his head drop into his hands.

"This is what you wanted right? To fuck a porn-star?" The hurt in Duo's voice tore his heart but he didn't know what to do about it. He had screwed up, he had let his jealousy rule him and he couldn't take it back. He looked up and met Duo's gaze, the normally smiling boy was frowning deeply and his bright purple eyes were dark.

"So this is what you think of me Heero? I think you should go." Duo said finally and Heero didn't know what else to do but he didn't want to leave yet.

"Why didn't you tell me Duo?" His voice wasn't accusing or angry, it wasn't even disappointed, he just looked hurt and Duo's frown softened.

"Because I liked the way you looked at me. Like I was really something special. You were something special to me Heero. I had never…" Duo sighed. "…It doesn't matter anymore. Heero you really should go now." He whispered and Heero's arguments died on his lips when Duo said that Heero had been something special. Past tense, he wasn't special anymore. He didn't know what to say. He felt his eyes burning, his throat felt strained and he wished with every fiber of his being that he had never seen that video. Ignorance truly was bliss. He rose to his feet and headed for Duo's door.

"You know you're still something special to me. You always will be, nothing will change that." He said then closed Duo's door. As he left the house another car pulled up and a man in a leather jacket with long blonde hair stepped out. He tipped his sunglasses and nodded to Heero but the boy didn't respond, he just walked back to his house so he could wait for death.

"Weird friend you got D." The blonde man commented when Duo answered the door. It had taken him a while since he had to find something clean to throw on. He didn't want to wear the same outfit. It felt tainted. He would throw it out with the trash in the morning

"Not now Zechs." Duo said as he walked away leaving the door open for the man to come in.

"Hey I got something that'll cheer you up. Guess what's this weekend?" Duo just frowned as he made his way into his kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. He had a nasty taste in his mouth. He had never felt so miserable in his life. He missed Heero. Zechs followed him into the kitchen and Duo used his sleeve to wipe away a few renegade tears that had escaped. He was so tired of living like this. He was tired of hating his life.

"Come on D, it's the Vegas Adult Film Festival. Ain't you excited baby?" Zechs smiled and wrapped his arm around his favorite star. Duo just shrugged him off. Zechs was a nice guy but Duo wasn't in the mood for his flirty nonsense.

"Zechs?" Duo's hesitant voice made the blonde turn to him with a worried expression on his face. If Duo was anything it was confident and this meek voice coming from the boy made the blonde nervous.

"What's up D?" He asked, hoping it wasn't what he feared.

"I can't do this anymore. I'm giving my notice." Zechs' jaw hit the floor. It was exactly what he feared most, but he would not let it happen. He had never lived so comfortably before. Duo gave him an edge that could get him into the big leagues of the porn industry.

"Sorry D. You signed a contract and you have two years left. Besides you're my most popular actor, you can't quit." Duo winced. He had hoped that Zechs would be nice enough to let him go, but there was a business side to the blonde that had recently become cruel and unforgiving. All work and no play had made Zechs one mean son of a bitch.

"You can try to keep me in contract but I'm not doing it anymore. Never again." The finality in his voice made Zechs frown. His hands curled into fists and he punched the wall next to Duo's head.

" You know what I can do to you if you break contract. You don't want that to happen do you? And what about your little friend out there, you wouldn't want him to get hurt would you?" Duo glared at he blonde man then down at the floor. He shook his head reluctantly. He had no idea just how far Zechs' business side went and he was afraid. He didn't think the man would ever joke about something like that. He was trapped, he had always been trapped. His life was a prison that he had put himself in and now he had no way of getting out. God he missed Heero. He felt normal with Heero, he felt safe and happy. He wished he could just run over to the boy right now and tell him everything. Tell him that they couldn't be together because he was stuck in this hell. Tell him that no one had ever made him feel as good about himself as Heero had. Tell him that he was falling in love with the boy.

"Good, I'll pick you up tomorrow afternoon. And D?" Duo turned to the man with a disgusted look on his face.

"What?" He said with all the hatred he could muster.

"Don't forget to smile for the camera." Duo threw his glass at the man just as he closed the door and it shattered into a million pieces on his floor. He didn't bother to clean it up he just went straight to his room and broke into tears when he saw Heero's closed blinds.

* * *

Thanks everyone for sticking with me i hope to update a lot of things soon. 


	6. Chapter 6

So it's been years and I kinda wanted to see if I even still had a login. Then clicked on this story and realized it was never finished even though I had written the entire thing. There's a few requests from years back about having a place to find this finished story. So here it is. I can't read it for typos, because reading stuff I wrote this long ago is as painful as an actor watching himself in his first commercial to get his foot in the door. But if anybody wants it (and I love you guys for that) here it is.

* * *

Heero stared out of his calculus window, half expecting the violet eyed boy to be there, smiling at him, beckoning him to another great adventure. He hadn't been paying attention all day he kept staring out windows waiting for the boy to show so everything could go back to the way it was. He hadn't done his English assignment that had been due at the end of the period and he never did finish that history report. He spent the entire day lost in a world of self-loathing and gut-wrenching memories of the beautiful boy that had stolen a place in his heart before he had even realized it. How could he have been so stupid, so rash? God he missed Duo so much. The thought of going back to the life he used to live, a life without the smiling boy, made him want to throw up and cry at the same time. His heart ached in his chest like there was a vice wrapped around it that wouldn't let go. His mind was plagued with memories of the times he had spent with Duo. The shopping mall incident and Duo calling him his friend, the smiling boy bouncing on his bed as he sang along to music only he could hear, that amazing laugh, the hundreds of different smiles that he possessed of which Heero had memorized every single one, the jokes, the crayon portrait, their first kiss, the way Duo stared at him for no reason. By the end of the day he knew that he couldn't live without the boy in his life. Duo was…everything. No matter what it took he would fix this. He would get Duo back.

When he came home he intended to march right over to the braided boy's house but he didn't have to. The young man who had captured his heart was in his driveway packing suitcases into the trunk of his car and the blonde he saw yesterday was helping him. He wondered who this man was. It couldn't be Duo's boyfriend since the boy had said he was uninvolved. Heero walked over slowly and waited for Duo to notice him. When he did the longhaired beauty looked so miserable that Heero couldn't stop himself from reaching out to him. He grabbed the beautiful boy's slender arm and refused to let go even when Duo tried to shake him off.

"Where are you going? When will you be back?" Heero asked but Duo just shook his head and tried to break free of Heero's grip again.

"Porn convention in Vegas kid. Do you mind we're in a hurry?" The man sounded angry with him for some reason. Duo looked at him for a moment and Heero thought he was going to say something, but the boy just turned away to close his trunk. The blonde man walked over to Heero and pulled him roughly aside by his shirt.

"He said he wanted to quit, wanted out of his contract. Doesn't want to be a part of this anymore. He's my big money maker you little shit and I know this is all your fault. You're putting these ideas in his head about going to school and getting a degree and all that bullshit. You stay away from him. I can be your best friend kid but you mess with my business and I'll be your worst nightmare. And if you're gonna' piss me off kid, you should make sure the juice is worth the squeeze." Heero frowned deeply. He didn't appreciate the way this man spoke about Duo. Zechs held him for a second to glare at him then let him go with a little shove.

"Knock it off Zechs. I'm coming aren't I?" Duo stepped out form behind the blonde man and motioned for Heero to follow him.

"Listen Duo, you don't have to do this. I know you don't want to. Stay with me and start over." He knew how pathetic he sounded but he didn't give a damn. "I can't stop thinking about you. Duo I can't go back to the way it was before, I can't go back to a life without you in it." He grabbed the boy's shoulders then brought one hand up to that gorgeous pointed chin and forced Duo to look at him. "Don't leave. Not now, not ever." There were tears in his eyes but he didn't bother to wipe them away. Duo's eyes looked just as moist and the boy sniffled.

"Just go Heero. This is what I am, it's what I'll always be." Duo shook himself loose from Heero's grip.

"No Duo, you are so many things it's unbelievable and you are so much more than _this_." The boy just shook his braided head and climbed into his car.

"Go home Heero. Get a good honest boyfriend and live a happy life." Duo started his car but Heero desperately clung to car's door.

"I have no life if you're not there with me, certainly not a happy one. Fuck Duo, I didn't even know what happy was until I met you." With that he firmly planted his lips against Duo's, but the boy didn't respond. There was only a small choking sound in the back of Duo's throat and Heero felt something wet slide against his cheek. Duo pulled away and wiped his face roughly before putting the car in reverse and backing out of the driveway.

"Good bye Heero." He whispered and then he was gone.

"You have to help me." Heero sat in Wufei's bedroom. It was only the second time he had been in the boy's house and the first time he had been in his bedroom. Wufei, Quatre and Trowa stared at him, they could tell by the look on his face that something was very wrong. Heero's facial expression never changed, and the pained look he had right then scared the hell out of all of them. He looked like he was dying.

"So he left for some big porn convention in Vegas?" Quatre asked. Heero had told them the entire story and by the time he was done Quatre was crying into Trowa's shoulder and the other two looked seriously worried about him.

"Yes, and I have to get him back. I love him." A few tears leaked from the corners of Quatre's eyes but Heero was done crying and feeling sorry for himself. He was determined to not let the boy get away, and he would do anything to get Duo back. But he would need their help.

"You mean the Annual Adult Film Convention?" Wufei asked and Heero looked at him like he was a god. For once Heero was glad that his friend was addicted to porn.

"Do you know how to get there?" Heero asked urgently.

"Of course." Wufei almost looked insulted, then he grinned. "We so have to go. It's the only way." Heero nodded and Quatre looked worried.

"We can't just leave like that, what about our parents? What about school?" Wufei turned to Quatre and gave him look like he couldn't believe what was coming out of the boy's mouth.

"You don't want to go? Are you insane? We're fucking seniors. Who cares if we miss a couple homework assignments and who cares what our dumb-ass parents think. Just lie. Quatre are you telling me that you would let Heero down in his time of need just because your afraid of what teachers or parents would think?" Heero felt a little better. He may get annoyed with Wufei but the boy always had his back no matter what.

"Of course not. And you're right, of course you're right, we have to go. And we'll take my Ford Explorer." They spent the rest of the night plotting their escape and none of them got any sleep at all. When the morning dawned Wufei threw his bags in the back of Quatre's car and they all piled in. They drove to each person's house so they could pack a bag and give their parents the fake reason for the trip that they had decided on the night before. A road trip to some amusement park or something like that. Heero's parents had barely looked up from their work as he quickly gave them his excuse and good bye. But when he reached the front door he suddenly remembered the most important thing he owned. He ran up the stairs to his room and yanked open his bedside table drawer so he could grab the crayon drawing that Duo had given him. He smiled tenderly at it before he carefully folded it and placed in his bag. Then he was off again without a second glance at his parents who were still engrossed in paperwork. They drove all day and made it into Vegas by nightfall. Wufei gave very detailed instructions on how to get to where the porn convention was being held and they arrived just a half hour after the thing had started. Wufei said they were fashionably late but Heero didn't care he just wanted to find Duo. They walked into the huge coliseum and met their first obstacle. The bouncer.

"Hey, you guys eighteen?" He asked them menacingly and it was Trowa who saved them. He used his height to intimidate the guy as he glared with his one visible eye.

"Yeah." He said and the man backed up a little and nodded quickly then ushered them through the velvet curtains. Trowa had always sounded and looked a lot older than he was. And Heero called him the insane clown for a reason; the boy could be damn scary when he wanted to be. Heero pushed his way through the fabric and began his frantic search for Duo.

The place was huge and packed with thousands of people. Most of which were very scantily clad. The decorations were erotic and there were huge displays for every porn company imaginable. Wufei had a little bit of information to offer about every company title they came across but Heero could care less. He had finally spotted Duo. It wasn't hard to do, the boy was displayed like a living doll on a high platform with flashing lights all around him and a blown up picture of him winking was plastered on the wall. The boy was dressed to kill and wearing full on make-up. His long hair was expertly plaited in a tight braid and he gracefully paced the length of a large platform in heeled boots with a few other people dressed just as dangerously. He smiled down at the sea of people and flashing cameras. But whenever he turned away so the crowd couldn't see, the smile instantly fell from his face.

Heero pushed his way through the throng of disgusting old men calling out at the porn stars that walked the stage. On his way he accidentally bumped into an older man wearing an alarming amount of leather.

"Excuse me." He said quickly and the man grunted at him before he turned back to the stage. The men around him were practically jumping up and down to get the attention of one of the stars. A disturbingly large number of them seemed to be focused on Duo but they called him by another name.

"Shinigami!" The man next to him cried and Heero noticed the large camera in his hands and frowned. He had recently discovered that men with cameras were the spawn of hell. Duo spun and paced back the other way, pausing and posing. The man snapped a picture even though they stood at the other end of the platform. Heero wondered briefly where he had lost his three friends, but he didn't have time to worry about it since Duo was elegantly walking back across the stage toward Heero. When the boy was close enough that Heero was sure he could hear him he yelled as loud as he could so he could be heard over everyone else.

"Duo!" He hollered and the boy's head instantly snapped in his direction. Heero supposed it was unusual for the boy to hear his real name being shouted at these things. When Duo saw it was Heero he tried to pretend that he hadn't seen the boy but Heero didn't miss the covert glances being thrown his way. He pushed a path through the excited people and kept shouting Duo's name. Once again he managed to bump into the leather-clad man.

"Pardon me." He said and the man just looked at him. And kept looking at him. Okay… When there was still no response he went back to winding through the hoard to keep up with Duo.

"Please, I just want to talk to you." Duo looked at him then looked away and posed for the cameras before spinning on his heel and stalking across to the other side of the platform. Heero followed him and yet again found his nose slamming into the man in leather.

"Ah, sorry about that. Again." The man looked down at him and smiled. Heero shivered and swallowed hard.

"One more time honey and we'll be engaged." He said, then the man started laughing and Heero decided he should run to where Duo was.

"Can't we talk Duo? Please, you've only been gone a day and I'm miserable. You have to know that I need you." He tried again and the boy gave him an exasperated look. One of the young women on the stage with short purple hair stopped Duo in his tracks.

"That is so sweet." She said and Duo glanced over his shoulder at the blue-eyed boy. "Just go talk to him for a minute Duo, we'll cover you." The braided boy frowned but nodded and walked toward the back of the platform. The audience made a collective disappointed sigh as Duo stepped offstage.

"Way to go asshole." The man next to him said angrily but Heero couldn't care less. He shoved his way back out of the crowd and ran to where he thought Duo would be. The boy appeared and motioned for Heero to follow him through a door that led to a little changing room. Once inside Duo whipped around on him and glared but there was something rather pleased sparkling in his eyes.

"What are you doing Heero? You shouldn't be here, it's just wrong." Heero just looked at him. It felt so good to be near the boy again, he just wanted to reach out and hold the beauty and never let go. He didn't want to take the chance that he would lose the boy forever.

"Sometimes it's better to do something wrong for the right reasons than to do the right thing for all the wrong reasons." Duo let out a sad little chuckle and the corners of his eyes were just slightly moist, but he was smiling and Heero couldn't think of a single thing in the world that was better than that smile. But it was over all too soon as an irate blonde pornographer came stalking from the back of the room. He grabbed Heero harshly and dragged him back out into the convention center.

"I told you to stay away from him kid. You don't want to make me angry." He said then punched Heero in the gut. The air rushed out of the boy's lungs and he fell to his knees.

"If I see you anywhere near him again, I'll kill you myself." Heero watched from the ground as Zechs stomped back to the dressing room and threw the door open to reveal a frightened and angry looking Duo. The blonde grabbed the braided boy's arm and slammed the door shut behind them. Duo didn't come back out to the stage.

Heero didn't know what else to do, he dragged himself off the ground and began wandering aimlessly in a halfhearted attempt to find his friends so they could leave. He found Quatre and Trowa easily enough. They had attracted a small collection of directors and were trying to politely explain that they weren't interested in doing films. When Heero had arrived he had glared at all the men with his deadliest look, and they had backed off quickly. They had all assumed that he was either the boys' lawyer or employer and had given up.

"Uhm, Heero I have some news that could be considered bad." Quatre said with a deep blush. Well fuck, Quatre was the kink master if there was something at a porn convention that could make _him_ blush then Heero did _not_ want to know what it was. Then again it was probably best to just get it over with.

"Just say it Quatre." He told the blonde warily.

"Trowa and I kind of had to sign up for an organization to keep them off our backs and we sort of signed you and Wufei up too." Not even Trowa would look him in the eye. He had a bad feeling about this.

"What kind of organization?" Quatre paused and make a little choking noise then tried to cover it up by clearing his throat.

"It's called O.P.P." Instantly that song popped into Heero's head and he blanched.

"What!" Quatre shook his head knowing the conclusion Heero had drawn since he had thought the same thing when he had read the title.

"Not like that. It means Operation Protect Porn-stars. They focus on stopping the abuse of the actors by the porn industry." He blushed even harder. "You'll be getting their news letter in a month." Heero just gawked for a minute, then the irony of the situation hit him and he couldn't stop his sudden fit of laughter. When he finally caught his breath both Quatre and Trowa were looking at him like he was crazy. Even when he wasn't around Duo could still make him find the humor in life. God he needed that boy.

"Well Quatre that _is_ our current mission." He chuckled again. "Duo would have loved this." And Quatre too laughed and both boys seemed pleasantly shocked with this new side of their grumpy friend. They also realized that they had to find the special boy that could bring out the fun guy that was hidden in Heero. The three friends shared a determined look, for each redoubled their dedication to the mission and it was silently decided that they would not leave without Duo with them.

Well the fuck bunnies were present and accounted for, now if they could just find Wufei.

"Hello there." A smooth voice whispered from behind Wufei as he looked through the various catalogues of up-and-coming porn directors. He couldn't wait until he got to make his own. Wufei turned around to discover a very tall and elegant looking man with ginger hair and deep blue eyes.

"Are you interested in directing?" The man asked Wufei and the boy was surprised that he suddenly couldn't remember a single word in the entire English language.

"Forgive my manners. I am Treize Kushrenada. And you are?" Wufei just stammered a little at the older man's questions. He tried to pull himself together so he could speak to the man.

"You're Kushrenada. You're the biggest of the big fish in the porn industry." Treize smiled thoughtfully at Wufei and guided the boy to sit down next to him on one of the many couches placed throughout the convention.

"And you are one of the most beautiful young men I have ever seen. Are you interested in becoming apart of the industry?" The man asked and let his arm slide over the back of the couch so that it rested on the Chinese boy's shoulders. Wufei started at the contact but soon found it much to his liking.

"Yes I would love to direct. Unfortunately, I'm afraid I can't do that just yet but I have many ideas." The man smiled and leaned closer to whisper in his ear.

"Tell me about them, my beautiful dragon."

Heero had just about given up on ever finding his Chinese friend, he figured that the boy was lost in his own personal heaven and would be impossible to drag away anyway. Then he suddenly spotted the porn addicted teen sitting on a couch with some man and they seemed to be in a _very_ involved conversation. They were leaning awfully close to each other anyway. Heero strolled up behind the couch and motioned for Quatre and Trowa to wait for him. Wufei didn't notice his approach and continued his animated discussion with the stranger.

"What would it take to get you to join with my studio, dragon?" Heero snorted at the nickname and Wufei turned around startled by his friend's presence. Then his face lit up.

"I know exactly what you can do to convince me."

Heero spotted Duo again but the boy was standing right next to Zechs. A crowd of older men surrounded them and Duo was being introduced to each one. Most of them just shook the boy's hand but a few laid slimy kisses on his cheek and Heero punched the wall next to him to many surprised looks. He nodded to his friends and their newest acquaintance. Treize Kushrenada, _the_ most powerful man in the pornographic industries. Wufei sure knew how to pick 'em. Wherever Treize walked the crowds parted like the Dead Seas, and Heero stalked proudly at the front of the group. He pushed his way into the center of the little circle that was surrounding Duo and didn't care that Zechs was glaring death-rays at him. He grabbed Duo's shoulders and kissed the boy for all he was worth. He smiled against the boy's mouth when he felt Duo's happy little sigh, then he pulled away and reached into his pocket. He drew out his most prized possession and carefully unfolded it before handing it over to the boy he loved.

"I know the real Duo, and I can't live without him." Heero said and Duo smiled down at the crayon drawing of himself. Zechs glared and grabbed the boy's wrist but Duo was quicker and grabbed the blonde man's arm so he could push it away with a glare.

"Don't touch him Zechs." The blonde man glared at the two boys with dangerous blue eyes. But Heero's eyes were a deadly blue and his glare could pierce your soul. Their glowering contest was interrupted however by the amused voice of Treize Kushrenada.

"Wufei you didn't tell me we were going to speak with Zechs Marquize." The blonde whipped around at the sound of that deep smooth voice and his glare was lost.

"Treize, it's been a while." Then his frown returned full force. "And if I recall correctly you stood me up." The blonde's words were laced with venom but the ginger-haired man just smiled.

"I tried to apologize, but you wouldn't answer my calls." The blonde man just pouted and Treize placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Would you like me to make it up to you?" The longhaired pornographer just snorted at the older man.

"I doubt you could." He responded tersely but looked to the man expectantly.

"Zechs, have you met Wufei?" The older gentleman ushered the young Chinese boy forward. The boy's onyx eyes scanned the blonde's face quickly. There certainly were a lot of attractive men here.

"Mr. Marquize, I love your recent work." He told the man and Zechs tried to hold back his smile but Treize caught it.

"If you two are trying to butter me up you can just forget about it." He crossed his arms over his chest defiantly and Treize smiled wider.

"I wasn't, I don't do flattery. I merely state facts. I recently bought 'Wild College Boys' and was impressed. I really felt like I was there." Zechs' eyes lit up and he turned to the boy.

"That's exactly what I was going for! All right Treize, you've got my attention. Where did you find this boy?" Quatre, Trowa and Heero shared a look and they all silently agreed that Wufei needed to get laid. Treize grinned at the two as they held an animated discussion about camera angles and music choices and by the end Zechs was smiling and there was a twinkle in his eye that had been missing for quite some time. Treize suggested that the three of them continue this little discussion in one of the private rooms reserved for the directors, but Wufei kept giving him this expectant look.

"Oh, that's right. Zechs we have a little business to take care of before we can go enjoy Wufei's company." The blonde frowned a little but looked curious.

"Business?" He asked and Wufei nodded solemnly.

"There is justice to be served." He said and everyone looked at him curiously, Wufei had the weirdest obsession with justice. Heero was the only one who seemed to understand what the boy was talking about. Must be an Asian thing, then again maybe it was just a Heero and Wufei thing.

"Yes, that boy." Treize pointed to Duo with a soft smile. Duo looked around to see whom Treize was speaking to, but he didn't see anyone else around. He pointed to himself with questioning look and Treize nodded at him.

"I would like to buy his contract." Duo sputtered a little and shot Heero a 'what the hell did you do' look. Heero just shrugged, smirk firmly in place.

"No way, he's my best seller." Zechs said adamantly and for the first time in the entire hour that they had known him, Treize frowned.

"Zechs, I don't remember you being like this. The boy is obviously done. Just let him go. If you're worried about money then come work for me. I think Wufei should be joining us soon." He wiggled his eyes suggestively and even Wufei was blushing. Something tugged at the corners of Zechs' mouth and he looked appreciatively at the Chinese boy. Damn he was a sucker for fierce looking young men. If Heero hadn't been pissing him off by trying to steal Duo he probably would have tried to get in the boy's pants. Those blazing blue eyes went straight the dick, you know? And right now Wufei's intense black eyes were definitely affecting that area.

"Hmmm, all right but it's going to cost you." Yep, he was a sucker for pretty boys with attitude.

"Will this do?" Treize smiled and handed a check over to Zechs. The blonde man did his best not to freak out at the large amount of money but Treize's widening smirk told him he had failed.

"Yes that will do nicely." He said in a slightly higher voice. Then Zechs cleared his throat then coolly reached into a little black briefcase that Heero hadn't noticed before, and handed Duo's contract over to Treize who carelessly tossed it over to Heero. The blonde man leaned over to Duo with a gentle and sad look in his eyes.

"Sorry for being such a jackass D." Duo just shook his head at the crazy porn director and the man smiled at him.

"Got a little carried away, didn't I?" He said regretfully and Duo nodded but smiled. They had spent a long time together but Zechs had been losing touch with the world lately. He was so obsessed with making it big. Duo now realized that the director had been trying to prove himself to the more experienced and extremely cool Treize Kushrenada.

"I didn't mean to scare you Duo, I wouldn't ever put you in danger." Duo nodded at his ex-director, it was so surreal to not have to think of the man as his boss anymore. Maybe they could be real friends somewhere down the line.

"That's good, I would have hated to have to kill you." Heero said and no one was sure if he was joking or not. Zechs didn't think he was, and he smiled at the boy's loyalty. Or was it love? He looked at the way Heero's body seemed to lean into Duo's. Yeah, it was definitely love. Good for Duo.

"You're a good man Heero, a much better man than me. But if you ever break his heart _I_ will kill _you_." Zechs stuck his hand out for Heero to shake but the boy just stared at it for a moment.

"Hn, that's two threats on my life in one night." He commented offhanded then reached out and firmly took the man's hand. Wufei nodded his approval. Okay, it _had_ to be an Asian thing. The older gentleman placed one arm around the blonde director and his other around Wufei and grinned at each of them in turn.

"I think the three of us should go and talk potential projects together, eh?" Wufei blushed and Zechs leered at the dark haired boy before he enthusiastically nodded his agreement.

"Oh Wufei? Before you go I have to tell you that I kind of signed you up for a society called O.P.P." Quatre chuckled but Wufei looked like he was going to be sick. Uh oh, the blonde had assumed that since Wufei knew everything about porn he would have known what the club was for. He was wrong.

"Quatre you dishonorable cur! You sneaky little…ah fuck…the injustice of it! I can't believe you!" Wufei launched into huge rant about kinky blondes trying to get him to be apart of his wild sex parties. Quatre's eyebrows shot into his hairline. Wild sex parties?

"Wufei it's not like that…" Quatre tried to explain. Wufei was the oddest porn addict ever. And that weird-ass sense of justice…

"You, you…" Holy shit, Wufei couldn't think of an insult. The boy was breaking down, or cracking up. However the hell you wanted to look at it…head for cover!

"Honestly handsome, it's a good thing. It has nothing to do with the rap song." Zechs explained calmly and when Wufei didn't yell again Quatre peeked out from behind Trowa.

"I'll explain it to you later. Now both of you need to come with me." Treize said with a chuckle and a curious Wufei followed with Zechs smirking and catching up a minute later. Quatre and Trowa just shook their heads at their perverted and insane little Chinese friend. At least he was going to get laid. And thinking along those lines they told Heero that they would go wait in the car, which really meant they were going to make-out somewhere where it wouldn't be considered an audition. But before they did Heero held out his hand expectantly and it only took Quatre a second to understand what he wanted. It took Trowa a little longer, but when he saw Quatre fish out his wallet it dawned on him. They both handed forty dollars over to Heero and the Japanese boy smirked triumphantly. Duo watched the exchange with open curiosity and Heero just grinned at him too, then he shrugged as his two broke friends walked off grumbling.

"Just a little bet we've had going for a while." Duo rolled his eyes at the cute blue-eyed boy and then realized that they were all alone now. Heero smiled at him and held the contract in front of Duo's face before slowly ripping it in half. He laughed at the dumbfounded grin on Duo's face. Only Duo could make him truly laugh like that.

"You know, most of the universities I applied to are still taking applications."

When they arrived home in pitch black at twelve thirty on Monday morning Quatre dropped Heero off in front of Duo's house. The boy had driven his own car back and was just finishing unloading it when the Ford Explorer pulled up. They had left the porn convention nearly an hour after Heero had secured Duo's freedom. It had taken them that long just to find Wufei. Somehow he had ended up in one of the 'Director's Only' rooms with Zechs and Treize who were "just tickling" him with the lights off. They had stopped by Duo's hotel so he could get his stuff and check out but the boy had refused to stay any longer than necessary, which meant that he had to wear his convention outfit for the entire drive home. Heero wrapped his jacket around the scantily clad young man then helped him carry his suitcases to his door. They stood on the porch for a while and neither of them spoke. They couldn't think of anything to say that hadn't been said when Heero had tore up the contract.

"Goodnight Duo." Heero finally whispered to the boy and because he couldn't think of anything else to say he leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips. This time Duo responded immediately and pulled Heero closer to him. Heero ended the kiss and just held the boy, breathing him in, reassuring himself that this was real.

"Hey Duo." He whispered into the boy's ear and loved how the chestnut strands tickled his nose.

"Hmmm?" Duo responded with a content sigh.

"Would you go to prom with me?" There was a long silence and Heero started to get a little nervous. Then he felt Duo shaking a little in his arms. That made sense though, the boy was probably freezing. He pulled Duo back to look at the boy's face and ask him again. Maybe Duo hadn't heard him the first time, or maybe he didn't want to go. Heero was surprised to find unshed tears in the boy's eyes.

"What's wrong Duo?" Heero asked and used a finger to wipe away one tear that was threatening to fall.

"Nothing, I just never got to go to my prom." Duo smiled at him warmly. God, how Heero had missed all of the boy's different smiles. He couldn't believe he had almost lost him.

"I'd love to go with you."

The next few months passed by in a blur for Heero. He and Duo filled out one application after the next to get them all in on time and prom was also quickly approaching. The sudden electric buzz of romance was tangible in the high school halls and for once it didn't make Heero want to throw up. He still aced all his assignments even though he paid little attention to what the teacher's told him, but nobody called him a nerd anymore. He suddenly found himself being sought out by the most popular kids in school and not for help on homework like he expected but instead he was getting invited to parties or sometimes they just wanted to talk to him for no particular reason. It was strange for him, but what was even stranger was how easily he spoke to these kids. He was sure it was Duo's influence on him.

He was starting to actually enjoy going school, but he still couldn't wait until he got home. It used to be so he could sit alone in his room and sulk about his pathetic life, but now it was so he could see Duo. They didn't even have to do anything, just hang out at each other's houses and it was heaven for Heero. Especially those moments when he caught Duo staring at him with this _look_,and Heero was sure that Duo was debating kissing him. At least he wasn't the only one nervous about it. They had shared only a handful of kisses, including that heated moment in the pool, but Heero tried to pretend they hadn't happened. He didn't want to…complicate things with Duo. The boy's life was complicated enough right now. Heero wasn't sure if they were in a relationship or not, but he really didn't care about putting a title on what he and Duo had, he just loved being with the boy. Maybe someday they'd take their…whatever it was…to another level, but for now Heero was more than content to just sit back and let Duo show him all the things he had been missing out on in his previous state of utter social ineptitude.

So far they had gone to the mall again three times. Seen a half a dozen movies and rented a dozen more. Their favorite joke had become Heero's subscription to O.P.P, which he never did cancel. They had played basketball, tennis and every other sport you could with two players. They had gone to lunch with Quatre, Trowa and Wufei at least five times. They had gone to a few of the parties that Heero got invited to and they were actually kind of fun, mainly because Duo had started to teach him how to dance and it meant they had to get really close to each other. They had also gone to bookstore upon bookstore, it seemed Duo had an addiction to the written word. They told each other about their entire lives. Duo spoke of being an orphan who had gotten into soft porn to pay for college but had been young and made some stupid decisions that landed him stuck in contract that he didn't want to be in. He had been lucky to have Zechs by his side, the man had refused to let anyone touch Duo and that's how Duo had become the 'masturbation prince.' But it wasn't just on the set, he wouldn't let anyone come near the boy offset either and Duo was grateful.

Heero had spoke of his parents' total lack of interest in their only son and how it had lead to him being a very taciturn and asocial teenager. He told the story of how he had met each of his friends. Wufei pulled him out of the first dumpster he had ever been shoved in. Quatre had bought him lunch everyday in fifth grade because bullies stole his money. And Trowa had used his sister's circus knives to scare the hell out of some kids who were trying to beat him up after school. The four of them had become an inseparable team. The Geek Squad. He told Duo how Quatre and Trowa had been so blind when it came to the other's feelings, but had finally gotten together their sophomore year in high school. Duo had listened with interest and sadly admitted that he missed having friends, his job had prevented him from having normal friendships, but he wouldn't change a thing because now he had Heero. That had been heartwarming to hear. Heero didn't think that Duo really had to worry about not having friends. His three comrades had warmed up quickly to the braided man that loved to smile, especially Quatre who seemed very glad to have another person in the group that actually enjoyed conversation. It was strange to think how their roles had reversed. Now he was the one introducing Duo to people and showing him around town and taking him to parties. Duo had turned his world upside down, or maybe his life had always been turned backwards and Duo had come along and righted it.


	7. Chapter 7

And the next bit...

* * *

The night of prom found all five boys standing on Quatre's lawn with a hoard of the boy's sisters fawning over each one of them and taking a million pictures. Quatre wore a classic tux like Trowa's with a sky blue vest to offset Trowa's deep forest green cummerbund. Wufei wore a classic white tux that made his dark eyes and hair really stand out beautifully. Heero wore a more modern tux with a vest that was so dark blue it looked black unless the light hit the embroidery. Duo had picked it out. He had also picked out the shiny black shoes and it had taken even longer than when he had picked out Heero's sneakers, which again Heero didn't understand because all the shiny black shoes had looked exactly the same to him. Hmmm…speaking of the braided boy.

Heero looked over at the boy who he held by the arm, Duo looked…God he looked heartbreakingly gorgeous. His tux was pure black from head to toe; save for the twinkling silver cufflinks that Heero had bought him on whim. Duo made black look like the color of the saints, his fair skin practically glowed against it giving him an ethereal beauty to make ancient gods jealous. His hair was French braided starting at the top of his head but long bangs still framed his heart shaped face. How Heero had ended up with such a fantastic creature on his arm he had no idea but he did not question an obvious gift from the heavens. Though he had no clue what he had done to deserve such generosity.

They all took one limo together and were finally able to get in when Quatre told his sisters that they would miss the entire thing if the girls didn't let them leave. They arrived at the hotel where the dance was being held fashionably late as seemed to be their custom and the driver opened the door for them. Wufei got out first and winked at the small group of girls that were hanging around outside. One of them waved back at him. Trowa got out next with Quatre attached to his arm. Then Heero stepped out and offered his hand to the gorgeous boy wearing an outfit that was darker then the vehicle he sat in. A slender fair hand reached out and took his own and the beautiful creature lifted himself out of the limo but did not let go of Heero's hand. The short haired boy couldn't stop grinning as everyone outside froze and just stared at him and his date.

The five boys entered the hotel together to many whispers of jealous boyfriends as their dates gawked at the attractive group of friends. Heero had to agree that when they weren't all dressed up like nerds and hunched over with books, his friends definitely cleaned up nicely. Of course Duo was always gorgeous but he looked just a little extra beautiful tonight. The dance hall was decorated like an under-budget nightclub and a big screen behind the DJ played the music video for whatever song he chose. There were kids everywhere and Heero was surprised by how many of them he knew now. He couldn't walk ten steps without someone calling his name or waving at him.

"Yo Heero, what's up?"

"Nice tux man."

"Lookin' good."

"Who's that guy with you, Heero? He's hot."

"Someone sure is popular." Duo said and Quatre chuckled before he dragged Trowa off to dance to the slow song that had just started playing. Wufei went to go check on the A.V. club to make sure they were using his fish eyed lens like he wanted. Heero poured Duo a plastic champagne glass of punch and they went to sit. Relena pranced by with a group of jocks including Jeff Green and she waved at him excitedly. He nodded to the group but didn't even look at Jeff.

"I love the way you act when you're jealous." Duo chuckled in his ear and Heero rolled his eyes. Duo had been teasing him about their first kiss ever since it had happened.

"Do you now?" He asked with a quirked eyebrow and Duo smirked at how sexy Heero could be when he didn't even realize it.

"Excuse me, would you like to dance?" Heero looked over to Duo's right to see a dark haired girl wearing a very revealing dress place a hand on Duo's arm. Duo looked surprised at the girl and even more surprised by the amount of cleavage hanging out of that poor excuse for a gown. He glared at the young woman but she ignored him. So he huffed and grabbed Duo's arm to pull him away to the dance floor leaving the girl standing dumbfounded in her expensive pumps.

"Like I was saying, I love it when you're jealous." Duo chuckled and pulled Heero closer to him. Heero just rolled his eyes at the boy again. They danced for a long time, nearly every song until the whole event was practically over. Heero had felt awkward at first, like he was being too forward with Duo, but the longhaired boy happily remained in his arms and even pulled him closer as the night wore on. Heero thought for sure that if he hadn't been a very good dancer before then by the end of this night he should be an expert. His feet hurt in the leather shoes but he didn't care. He loved the way he could feel the muscles in Duo's back through the silky material of the tuxedo. He loved the way Duo smelled. He loved being able to hold the boy so close for so long. Duo's head had been leaning against his shoulder for most of the night, the weight of it was comforting and Heero loved the feel of that soft hair on his cheek. But as the night drew to an end Duo lifted his head and stared into Heero's eyes just like he had the first time he had convinced Heero to take off his glasses. Heero wondered what had happened to those old things? He suspected Duo had thrown them out. He also wondered what Duo found in his eyes when he looked at him like that. Could the boy see how much Heero had fallen in love with him? Whatever it was Duo searched for he must have found it because he was smiling brightly. It was a slow song, the last song of the night, when Duo finally spoke.

"You know Heero, you can kiss me if you want to." Duo said and Heero tripped over the dance step. It had taken so much for him to get up the courage to kiss the boy the few times he had. He didn't know if he could do it again, at least not until he knew that Duo was sure about…them.

"Duo are we… I mean am I…" He sighed, fucking president of fucking speech club. Some things never changed.

"I don't know Heero, I've never…been with anyone before." Duo said and Heero wasn't surprised. He supposed most people would be shocked that a porn-star had never even dated before but he had learned better than to assume things like that. And besides, this was Duo. Duo was…complicated, like his eyes.

"Do you want to be?" Duo asked and all Heero could think was hell yes. But what he said was:

"Hell yes." Duo smirked at him.

"Then we are." And suddenly the boy was kissing him and Heero went from barely forming thought to absolutely no thinking at all. He watched Duo's long black lashes flutter closed against his smooth cheek and a small chunk of hair fell over the eye before Heero finally shut his own eyes and focused on being kissed by Duo. A long and passionate kiss that Heero never wanted to end, but soon the song stopped with the crowd breaking out into applause and then people started to slowly leave. Duo pulled away and offered him a contented sigh before leaning back on his shoulder. Quatre and Trowa found them and they all went in search of Wufei, who was busy telling the A.V. minions all about his trip to Vegas. They chuckled when he described Treize as a suave Greek God. Then they all piled back into the limo for the trip home. There was actual champagne waiting for them in the vehicle and they popped it open for celebration of all that had happened to them this year. Duo felt like he was really part of the gang and it made him feel good to be so accepted by people who knew what he had been.

Heero and Duo were the first to be dropped off and Heero once again walked Duo to his door. But this time Duo didn't stop at the porch he just opened his front door and walked through. Heero didn't know what to do.

"Come on in." Duo said encouragingly and Heero gave him a nervous smile before he crossed over the threshold and shut the door behind him. Duo smiled and slipped off his jacket and Heero did the same, his eyes never leaving his next-door neighbor. The braided boy slipped off his shoes and socks then padded over barefoot to sit on his couch. He beckoned Heero to come sit next him and the blue-eyed nerd obeyed the enchanting finger curl. He slipped off his shoes and shoved his socks in them, then crossed the living room floor surprised at how soft the carpet was. He let himself sink into the cushions of the soft white couch and was mesmerized by the way Duo's black outfit stood out against it. They sat in comfortable silence for a while until Duo's hand slid across the cushions in search for Heero's and wrapped around it firmly. Heero felt his heart race at the contact and yet somehow he felt entirely content and never wanted the simple touch to end. Duo's thumb was stroking across his knuckles and Heero found his eyelids dropping with a satisfied sigh. When Heero didn't pull away Duo let his hand wander a little to touch more of the boy's perfect body. His fingers danced over the young man's thigh, loving the way the toned muscle felt beneath the silky pant material. Heero's eyes shot wide open and flashed down to where Duo was drawing small patterns on his upper thigh. His breath hitched when the boy looked up at him with those violet eyes and let his hand trail up Heero's torso to undo the top button of the deep blue vest. Heero watched the elegant fingers work their way back down, undoing one button after the next until Duo was pushing the vest off of Heero's shoulders. Heero couldn't seem to get enough air in his lungs, all he could manage were rapid shallow breaths and he couldn't take his eyes off Duo.

The violet eyed boy let two fingers run along Heero's strong jaw, down the curvature of his neck, and over the fabric he found there until they slipped beneath the dark blue matching bowtie and in one tug the thing fell undone. He slid it from around Heero's neck and the dark haired boy let his eyes fall closed again and his head drop back. Duo took the opportunity to kiss the boy's throat. Heero whimpered but didn't move. He desperately wanted Duo to do it again. And he did, oh God he did. Duo kissed a cool trail up the line of Heero's neck, then back down. He paused at the nape to press his tongue into the boys flesh like he was massaging the muscle there. Duo thrust against Heero's throat and swirled that wonderful muscle erotically. The moan was past his lips before Heero could even think about holding it in. Then Duo nipped lightly at the juncture of Heero's throat and smiled into the flesh at Heero's squirming and incomprehensible murmurs. He bit hard once and Heero arched up off the couch a groan ripping from his throat and Duo sucked on the now very sensitive flesh where he felt the flutter of Heero's quickened heartbeat. He chuckled a little against Heero's skin and placed butterfly light kisses along Heero's jaw. Then the boy's mouth was gone and Heero moaned in protest but Duo just chuckled deeply.

The boy's fingers were back to exploring, running over the fabric of his shirt and pausing every once in a while to undo one of the buttons. He took his time and when he had the shirt only half unbuttoned he stopped to let his fingertips slide against the smooth expanse of toned chest. Heero sat still, he was pretty sure he was going into shock, but hell he could have been slipping into a coma and he wouldn't have told the boy to stop. The truth was he was afraid to move and ruin the mood in a way that only a big nerd like he could, and he wasn't really sure what to do either. He had never done _anything_ like this, he had pretty much ignored any sexual urges he had gotten until he met Duo and he didn't want to make a fool of himself. Of course just sitting there dumbly probably made him look like the biggest idiot ever but he was still too nervous to touch Duo.

Duo had freed a few more buttons and was slipping his hands beneath Heero's shirt until he grazed against the top of the shorthaired boy's silky pants. Heero gasped at the boy's touch and once again his hips left the couch as his body arched into those curious fingers. The fingertips slipped just below his pants and Heero found that Duo was breathing just as hard as he was as he un-tucked the rest of Heero's shirt and finished off the last few buttons. There was moment when Duo just sat and stared at the open flaps of the shirt and the smooth tan skin underneath, and Heero was afraid that the boy was having second thoughts but he was wrong. Very, very wrong. If solipsists were right and the world was some really tired guy's dream, then this man was gay and had the best damn imagination ever. And if he woke up right now Heero would kill him. Duo was now straddling Heero's thighs and running his fingers up and down the boy's entire torso. Heero was gripping the couch cushions so hard he could feel his fingernails in his palms despite all the fluff between. It was becoming very hard for him to refrain from reaching out and touching his longhaired captor. Duo's fingers roamed over Heero's chest like an artist would feel and mold his clay. Silky fingertips ran in feathery light circles and brushed repeatedly against sensitive nipples. Heero hissed as Duo paused in his exploring to roll one pebble-hard fleshy nub between his thumb and forefinger. He arched into Duo's heated touch like an electric shock had just shot through his body, and that's pretty much what it felt like but Duo didn't stop. The braided torturer had taken a liking to the responses he could get from the young man pinned to his couch and he let his other hand drift down to give the other nipple the same treatment.

"Ahh." Heero gasped when Duo pinched one of his nipples hard and a stream of liquid fire shot from that point of pain straight down to his groin. Then the longhaired boy began to sooth the sensitive flesh with his mouth and all Heero could do was dig his nails into the couch and make incomprehensible whimpering noises. Duo sucked, bit, licked and flicked the dark pink nubs with his tongue and Heero was panting and biting his bottom lip hard enough to leave marks just to keep from crying out the boy's name over and over. He couldn't believe this was happening, that Duo was…

"Nnnng." He groaned as Duo sucked really hard on a nipple and another jolt of intense, white-hot pleasure coursed through his veins and made his cock twitch wildly. He could feel the boy grin against his flesh. This was incredible and he didn't understand why Duo would want to do something like this with a total geek like him. Well, he supposed he wasn't actually a complete nerd anymore. Wait, yes he was, he hadn't changed. The world had changed, everyone around him had stopped caring if he was a dork or not. Duo hadn't changed him, he had changed the way people saw him. Duo had turned this whole town upside down. People were no longer sentenced to a label. Instead everyone wanted to get to know who you were instead of classifying you based on how you looked. But Duo had always been like that, he had liked who Heero was and hadn't ever cared if Heero was "cool" or not. The boy had loved him for him, right from the start. Love? Did Duo love him?

"Duo?" He was surprised at how lust drenched the name sounded, but even more surprised by the deep huskiness in Duo's usually creamy baritone voice.

"Yes Heero?" Duo asked but didn't stop playing with him. It was now or never, any more of this sweet torture and he wouldn't be able to stop the boy.

"I need to know if you…I mean I want to do…this… but I can't unless…" Fuck, he was still just as tongue tied around the boy as the first day he had met him. Damn, now Duo had stopped touching him, he totally fucked up again. But Duo smiled at him.

"Isn't it obvious? Yes Heero, I love you." Heero experienced a brief déjà vu. In his mind he saw himself standing nearly naked in the middle of a road with Duo Maxwell circling around him predatorily. Had Duo loved him since then, since they first met? Duo smiled at him and his purple eyes glimmered in the dark of the early morning. Heero couldn't hold himself back. He reached up and ran his thumb along the boy's jaw, smiling when Duo's eyelids slid shut and he nuzzled the palm of his hand. Heero let his fingers travel until they curled around the back of Duo's head, leaving his thumb stroking the boy's fair cheek. Then he pulled Duo into him and slipped his tongue into the boy's hot and waiting mouth. It was a slow and sensual kiss and Heero took his time to explore the warm, wet cavity. He stroked the ridges of the roof of the mouth then swirled around to slide against Duo's tongue and the boy responded by caressing his own. He drew back into his own mouth and Duo followed. Heero sucked on the tongue that was fondly caressing the insides of his mouth and something about that act heated his blood and the kiss became more desperate. Suddenly Heero's fingers had a mind of their own and they were busy divulging Duo of every article of clothing they found in their way until the boy was nude form the waist up then they deftly explored every inch of the exposed flesh while Heero's tongue continued to lavish Duo's mouth. He bit and sucked the longhaired boy's bottom lip into his mouth so he could run the tip of his tongue over it lovingly. He pressed the palms of his hands flat against the boy's back and dug his fingers into the flesh before he followed the path of the boy's spine all the way up to the strong slender shoulders. Then he dragged them back down, pushing Duo so that their bodies were fitted against each other and Duo had to lean down to hold their kiss. Duo took control of the kiss then, thrusting his tongue in and out of Heero's mouth and sliding it against the other boy's. He began thrusting his hips against Heero's, mimicking what his tongue was doing to the boy's mouth.

"Ahhh…nnnn." Was all Heero could manage to moan into Duo's mouth while the boy's hips rhythmically ground against Heero's with a teasing amount of pressure. Heero's shirt was pushed over his shoulders and Duo's hands were like fire lighting every nerve under the skin in their path. Then Duo broke their fiery kiss and began to lick hot trails of molten fire down Heero's jaw and along his throat.

"Mmmm." Heero groaned and dropped his head back to give the boy more access and Duo worshipped the flesh he found. He swiped the tip of his tongue along Heero's Adam's apple and kissed his way along Heero's shoulders and down to nibble on the boy's collarbone.

"Let's go upstairs." Duo whispered lustfully, his voice tickling the wild stands of dark hair that brushed against the tops of Heero's ears. His hair was getting long again. Maybe he could ask Duo to cut it and they could play out what was still one of his favorite fantasies. Although he was pretty sure that this moment right now easily beat ant of the lust-induced daydreams he had ever had about the boy. Nothing could compare to the real thing. The weight of the boy in his lap, the feel of slightly damp skin pressed heatedly against his own, the silky strands of the braid brushing against the arm he had firmly looped around the lithe boy's waist. The other hand was now buried deep within chestnut locks.

Duo pulled back and slid off Heero's lap to many moans of protest escaping from the boy's lips. Duo smirked at him and it was the most seductive thing he had ever seen. Duo's hand reached for Heero's and their fingers entwined. Duo didn't have to pull hard to get Heero to stand and follow him to the stairs. And it only took a few encouraging tugs to get him up the stairs and into Duo's bedroom. Then Duo was kissing him again, distracting him from his nervous anticipation, or perhaps confronting his own, either way Heero kissed him back with all the emotion the boy had caused in him during their few months together. There were so many and they were so strong, he felt like his heart was trying to burst out of his chest. The boy inspired courage in him like he had never known he had and yet this simple contact frightened him more than anything had in his life. But he wanted it. He desperately wanted the boy, to get as close to him as he possibly could.

He pulled the longhaired boy against his body and deepened the kiss until he felt a small moan from Duo vibrate against his lips. _That_ went straight to his arousal. He was pretty sure Duo knew it too because he had to break their kiss to gasp as Duo's fingers started fumbling with the button on his pants and occasionally slipping to brush against the bulge just below the waist line. Heero rocked his hips forward into the touch and Duo smiled when he finally got the pants undone and they dropped easily to the floor. The dark spot on the front of Heero's dark blue boxers was evidence of just how aroused the boy was. Duo pushed the dark haired boy against the closest wall and slid his leg between those toned thighs so he could roll his hips and grind against Heero's twitching need. Heero's head fell back with a silent moan and a soft thud against the wall. He tried to rock back against Duo but his knees felt so weak that he could only occasionally buck up into the delicious heat and pressure of the boy's muscular thigh. Duo laughed and stepped back leaving a panting Heero to lean heavily against the wall for support. The longhaired boy reached behind him and snapped off the little black band that had held his braid all night and shook his wavy chestnut locks loose. Heero couldn't stop the whimpering moan that was pulled from his throat by the incredible sight. The hair caressed Duo's body and wisps of it floated in loving tendrils around that hauntingly beautiful face. Heero felt his chest constrict around his heart at the beauty of the boy in front of him and the knowledge that Duo loved _him_. Then the boy's hands dropped and his face twisted back into that seducing smirk as he fumbled with the clasps of his own pants. Heero's breath caught in his throat when the pants fell to reveal that damn thong that had been his undoing when he had first seen the boy in that infamous peep show that had started it all.

And suddenly he found plenty of strength left in his limbs. He grabbed the longhaired seducer's wrists and pulled the boy back against him so he could thrust both his hands in that wonderfully thick head of silky hair. He let his fingers run through it and reveled in the small moans and mumbling nonsense that spilled from Duo's lips. Heero worshiped the boy's hair as he leaned forward to capture those tempting lips that were parted in panting moans and shoved his tongue into the boy's mouth for a fierce kiss. Then he began tasting every inch of skin he could get his lips on. Duo tasted like raw masculinity with a salty trace of the thin sheen of sweat they had worked up in their activities downstairs. He traveled all over the boy's throat and sucked hard on the crook of his neck before he traveled down and clasped his mouth over one peaked nipple. Duo gasped and Heero thought he had heard his name somewhere in the moaning as the boy thrust his entire body against Heero's.

Heero pushed him back and continued his assault on the boy's sensitive flesh until Duo was clawing at his back and yanking him over to the bed. Duo's knees hit the mattress and he fell back with Heero tumbling on top of him, their legs draping over the bed's edge. Heero's didn't stop sucking on Duo, emboldened by the boy's crying moans he began to lick his way down the boy's body instead. He paused only to swipe his tongue into Duo's shallow belly button and then continued down until he was sucking on the boy's hip bones and occasionally slipping his tongue under the boy's little black thong. Duo's enjoyment of what Heero was doing to him was _very_ obvious in the tiny underwear. So Duo was as far gone as he was. That was all the encouragement Heero needed to slowly slip the last piece of material off Duo's body.

It should have felt weird. He had never really looked at another man before and he was sure he should have felt awkward or embarrassed, but he didn't. He sat back a little from his crouched position on the floor in front of the mattress that Duo was draped over. He had to just look at the boy, hair spread like flowing water over the dark sheets. Heero had been right. They were silk. The boy's fair skin glowed against the black sheets like they had against the tux that Duo had been wearing just a little while ago. His lean muscular body was covered in the same sheen of sweat that Heero's was and it glistened in the light of the moon that drifted through Duo's window. They had started always leaving their blinds open after the incident at the porn convention. He had watched Duo sleep on more than one occasion.

Duo's dark arousal stood out against his fair skin surrounded by soft chestnut curls with a drop of something milky glistening at the top. It should have felt weird, but Heero just really wanted to touch it and taste that tempting drop of Duo's essence. He looked up to the boy's beautiful face and found Duo staring at him with a look on his face that said if Heero wasn't ready then he wouldn't force him. Heero almost snorted. Force him, as if. Heero was ready. Oh fuck, he had never been more ready for anything.

One tan hand slowly crept up Duo's milky thigh. It brushed through the soft curls until finally one finger circled enticingly around the base. The rest of the fingers followed and Heero ran them up Duo's length then dragged them back down. Duo squirmed and panted and his fists rhythmically clenched and unclenched the sheets next to him. Heero wrapped his fingers around the swollen member and squeezed it into his palm. Duo arched just a little off the bed and into Heero's hand. So Heero placed his free hand on the boy's hips to push him back into the bed and hold him there while he experimentally stroked the boy once. Duo groaned at the surprising strength and confidence in Heero's hand. When Heero had to push Duo to keep him on the mattress he was pretty sure that he was doing something right so he did it again…and again. He pumped the boy with rough fast strokes followed by teasingly soft and slow ones and Duo was practically begging Heero for more. It was Duo's begging that had him twitching against his boxers and leaking a little creamy fluid of his own. The drop on Duo's tip had swelled and was threatening to spill over so Heero leaned forward and licked it before he lost the chance. Duo shot straight up off the bed and stared at Heero.

"What?" Heero asked, unnerved by the look on Duo's face. The longhaired boy just groaned and fell back on the bed. Heero smirked. So Duo had liked that? He leaned forward and licked from the base of Duo's erection to the tip and he heard the boy's breath hitch. When Duo didn't start breathing again he removed his mouth but the boy moaned loudly in protest and fisted Heero's hair so he could drag the boy's head back down. Heero chuckled and flickered his tongue out against the tip of the boy's arousal. Duo thrust up and Heero opened his mouth a little so the head of Duo's cock pushed past his lips with the thrust.

"Oh God." Duo whispered between the moans spilling from his mouth. Heero smirked around the tip and then sucked on it, swirling his tongue and rubbing the wet muscle against it. It felt oddly empowering to have this part of Duo in his mouth, it implied so much trust between them. He dropped his head down to suck as much of Duo into his mouth as he could, he couldn't take it all but he made up for it by wrapping his fingers around the base and pumping in opposite time with his mouth. He loved how Duo's back never stayed on the bed for more than a few seconds. The boy squirmed, arched and moaned. He fisted Heero's dark hair and cried out the boy's name, a lot. When the boy's arousal was so swollen that Heero could barely get his mouth around it Duo suddenly pulled him up and kissed him. Heero realized that Duo must be able to taste himself and that thought made him groan loudly into the boy's mouth and attack his lips with another desperate kiss. Duo pushed away then grabbed Heero and pulled him onto the bed. He pulled the blue boxers off and straddled the boy.

They stared at each other and Duo had to blush at how much love for him was shining in Heero's infinitely blue eyes. It had always been there, he had always been able to find it in Heero's eyes when he looked for it. It was the way Heero looked at him that had drawn him to the boy. He had seen the same look in those deep sapphire eyes the first night they had met, even with a fence and two panes of glass between them. He just hadn't known what it had meant at the time, no one had ever looked at him like that. It was beyond lust, beyond desire; it was love. Duo now knew that he had fallen in love with the Heero the first time the blue-eyed boy had looked at him. Heero's eyes told you everything if anyone had ever bothered to look they would have known that. And Duo loved everything that he found in those blue orbs. He loved everything about the boy beneath him and he would make sure that Heero knew that.

Duo slid slowly down Heero's body and the dark haired boy had to remind himself to breath. Then Duo was licking up his thigh and pressing his fingers into Heero's hips. Heero's blue eyes stared at the boy as he paused just above the tip of Heero's arousal and then with seductive curl of the lips he took almost the entire length in his mouth. Heero's head flew back with guttural moan and he arched off the bed at the feel of being completely enveloped in something so intensely hot and wet. Duo didn't come back up. Instead he let his tongue work around the base of Heero's erection then slide up and down his length sensually. Heero sat up as Duo started sucking and swirling his tongue and bobbing he head up and down. He was taking deep shuttering breaths and he couldn't take his eyes off of the sight of himself disappearing into that sweet cavity. His fingers gripped the edge of the bed as Duo moaned and the vibrations shook him to the core. There was something growing inside him, something incredible and hot. It burned in the pit of his stomach and made his arousal ache almost painfully. Duo had to push hard against him to keep his hips still. Something primal was taking over him and it wanted more. Duo's mouth released him and he groaned in protest but it died on his lips. The boy was already climbing into his lap, pressing their erections together against their bodies.

"Heero…" There was a question in Duo's deep lust drenched voice and Heero knew what it was.

"I want you to be my first Duo." He said and was surprised when the boy started chuckling.

"What?" God he had just sounded like a geeky virgin hadn't he? And now Duo was laughing at him. Damn. But the boy smiled adoringly and kissed him chastely. Was Duo feeling okay?

"That's funny, I wanted you to be my first." Duo said and Heero just couldn't force words out of his mouth so he sat there gawking for a moment before he managed to get out:  
"You mean you want me to…?" When Duo did that seductive smirk and nodded Heero could only moan and pull the boy close for a long kiss.

"So no objections then?" Heero growled and attacked the boy's mouth furiously. Duo pulled away first and smiled evilly at Heero before taking one of the boy's fingers and placing it against his lips. Heero got the idea pretty quickly and pushed his finger past the boy's smiling lips and was met by a greedy tongue that swirled and sucked incredibly on his happy digit. Heero's mind glazed over with lust as he watched his finger slide further and further into Duo's warm cavity. He wiggled his finger a little to stroke Duo's slippery muscle and the boy moaned a little then took hold of Heero's wrist and drew the boy's finger out of his mouth. Duo dragged the boy's hand down his body, letting Heero's wet finger trail over his heated flesh. Heero held his breath as he watched the finger's path, past Duo's belly button, past the boy's swollen member. Duo placed a hand on Heero's shoulder for support as he sat up slightly and guided the boy's hand past his raised sack to stop just in front of his entrance.

When Heero saw his hand disappear under the boy's body he knew what Duo wanted and it made him choke on the breath he had been holding and his cock pulse with unbelievable need. Drops of milky white were sliding down his shaft and soaking into Duo's hip. He felt something incredibly hot brushing the tip of his finger and he touched it. Duo took a deep gasping breath at the contact and Heero smiled at the overwhelming response then began rubbing the little circle of heat.

"Mmmm." The moan fell from Duo's lips between the boy's deep pants. Heero reached behind him with the other hand and stroked the silky mass of chestnut hair as he plunged his finger into that tight heat. It was so tight, he couldn't believe that Duo wanted him to try and fit in there. But he was excited by that thought too. He pushed his finger in and out of Duo's body and swirled it like the boy's tongue had showed him to. He got a pace going and soon Duo was writhing in his arms and asking for more, so he added his middle finger. It was longer and getting in his way anyway. With the second digit in he quickly found his rhythm again and pushed further into Duo, stroking the boy's insides trying to open the boy up for him. Duo was already moaning again and was begging for even more. That seductive begging would be Heero's end.

He thrust his fingers in and out of the boy a few more times then slid them out of Duo's passage sp he could place one hand on the boy's hips and stabilize himself with the other. He guided the longhaired god until that ring of heat was pressing against the head of his arousal. He held still and took a few deep breaths, he was afraid to do this. He could feel that incredible point of heat pressed firmly against his tip. He looked up into Duo's face, those eyes looked at him with so much emotion that Heero couldn't understand what the boy was thinking except that something in those violet orbs made his heart surge with love and courage. He was sure it was Duo's love for him that he saw, and the gentle smile on the boy's face said it all. Duo's smiles, if you paid attention you could learn everything about the boy just by how he was smiling at you. And Heero saw love, pure undeniable love shining in those swirling violets and softly curving lips. When Heero smiled back at the boy, Duo kissed him hard and pushed himself down onto Heero's length. All the way down. Heero went rigid and gasped as the resistance he had felt pressing his tip against the entrance gave way and Duo's body took all of him in. Heero felt flesh that wasn't his own pressing against his sack and he released a deep guttural moan as his head fell forward against Duo's slippery shoulder. He could feel the sheen of sweat against his forehead. He could feel the mind-blowing heat that gripped his core and encased him so tightly it almost hurt. He could feel his breath pouring out in cool waves against the longhaired boy's heated flesh, and he almost blacked out from sensory overload. He gripped Duo's hips tightly like they were his only anchor to this world, the rest of his body felt like it was floating in space were only he and Duo existed. He couldn't feel the silk sheets beneath his legs that were still bent over the edge of the bed, or the soft carpet tickling the bottom of his bare feet. All he felt was the boy he held and the intense sensations that were rocking through his body and coursing through his veins. His breaths were shaky as he lifted his head to look into Duo's eyes, which were looking back at him with just as much shock and pleasure that Heero knew was reflected on his own face.

Duo blinked, smiled at him, and moved again. He pulled himself up until Heero was damn near completely unsheathed from his body, then rammed back down hard causing a deep throated scream to erupt from Heero's mouth and a long breathy moan to escape Duo's. Heero couldn't take it anymore. He stared deeply into those shimmering violet orbs as he lifted his hips off the bed to make one shallow thrust into the boy's body. When Duo only moaned with pleasure Heero began thrusting into that lithe body deeper. He held Duo's hips just above his lap and rhythmically pounded into the boy's willing flesh. He couldn't believe how good it felt to be inside Duo's body, to be so completely trusted by someone, so close together that you were practically one person. There was something deeper in this act, something that bound them together, something that promised forever. He suddenly felt so possessive of the boy, like Duo was his now that he had been with the boy so completely. He wrapped his arm around the boy's waist and crushed him close until they were pressed together while he rocked his hips forward into the boy with all his strength. He still watched Duo's face through his sweat soaked bangs. He couldn't tear his eyes away. It was a picture of pure pleasure and his eyes were filled with love and Heero knew that he would be this boy for the rest of his life. It was as simple as that.

He pound harder into the boy and more desperately, his thrusting completely losing its rhythm and becoming jerky as he slammed himself further into that tight heat. Something happened, he felt himself push against something and Duo began screaming. No, it was more than just screaming, the boy was moaning and yelling his name over and over while clawing at Heero's arms. Heero didn't know what he had done but he did his damnedest to hit whatever that was with every powerful thrust. He was barely pulling out anymore, just thrusting with all his remaining strength against that spot while sheathed in that incredibly tight passage. That pooling fire was growing in the pit of his stomach again, it was burning through his veins and racing through his cock. He glanced down at Duo's painfully swollen arousal and reached down to grasp the boy firmly and pumped in time with his desperately thrusting hips. His hamstrings burned but he refused to slow down. He felt his other sweaty hand slip against the sheets and he gripped silk material to steady himself so he could keep driving deep into longhaired boy. His thumb rubbed little circles around the head of Duo's erection as he stoked the boy's length with sharp forceful jerks. Duo moaned and let his arms circle around the blue-eyed boy, dragging his fingernails down his back. Heero was sure there were going to be marks tomorrow, and he moaned at the thought of discovering that little reminder in the morning. Duo slid his hands back up his body and gripped tightly onto Heero's shoulders so he could hold himself above the boy's wildly thrusting hips.

It wasn't long before the intense pace and Heero's powerful stroking took Duo over the edge and he shuttered as he spilled milky white fluid over Heero's hand and down both of their thighs. Heero watched as the liquid surged out of Duo's body then quickly glanced up at Duo's face to see it contorted in agonizing pleasure. He imprinted that sight in his mind it was the most incredible thing he had ever seen. He thrust even harder into the boy and the hot walls surrounding his length pulsed tighter with the spasms of the boy's fierce orgasm. Heero grunted and slammed himself so far into Duo that he heard his thighs slapping against the boy's ass. He felt a tight knot pulsing at his base, like a heartbeat. Then it spread and his whole body went taut. He felt himself follow fly over the edge, spilling himself into the beautiful boy and making Duo his. He blearily stared up at the boy and Duo smiled down at him. There was so much in that smile that it made Heero want to cry and hold the boy close and never let go.

He pulled Duo against to his body and let his head fall back down to the boy's beautiful shoulder. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips into the boy's salty skin as he waited for his breathing to return to normal. Duo wrapped his arms around Heero's body and it wasn't until he felt the boy trying to hold him still that he realized he was shaking. Duo rose up carefully and Heero felt himself being slid out of the body and he missed how close it made him feel to the boy when they were like that. But Duo dragged Heero down onto the bed with him. Heero lay down on his back and Duo draped himself over the boy's body, resting his head on Heero's still heaving chest. He couldn't seem to get control of his breathing either and an occasional shiver would pass down his spine. He listened to Heero's erratic heartbeat stabilize and the boy's breathing even out before he lifted his head off the sweaty torso and gazed down at Heero's blissful smile. Heero was truly beautiful, even if the boy didn't know it. Duo didn't know how he got so lucky. His life was just one sin after the other and this boy was definitely one of heaven's own, but now he was Duo's. Completely.

"Heero, you know how you accepted you early admittance to MIT. Well I just sent in my agreement to attend in the fall." Heero just lay there dumbstruck. He tried to commit every detail to memory, the shadows on the wall, the small shy smile on Duo's face. He had to remember everything about the best moment of his life. Duo would go with him. They wouldn't have to be separated after all. It had been a fear growing in his mind for the past few months. Duo slipped back down against his chest and Heero wrapped his arms protectively around the boy. He loved holding the boy. He loved the feel of Duo, the smell of Duo. God he loved all of him. Every detail of the boy had been memorized by his fingers and burned into his brain. There had to be a word for this feeling. For this blissful moment of his life that he wished he could forever suspend in time. There was. Euphoric, that's how Heero felt right now. And for someone who had never really known happiness, it felt like he was dying.

"Heero, I never thanked you." Heero wasn't sure what exactly Duo was thanking him for, so many things had happened to them. Was it for taking him to prom, or buying the boy's contract, or for something deeper? Maybe it was for all those things, but it didn't matter. Duo didn't need to thank him. He loved Duo and he would do anything for the boy. He would have given his life to see the boy happy. Besides, Duo had done more for him then the boy would ever know. He smirked as the memory of an angry blonde pornographer flittered through his mind. He looked down at the boy on his chest and couldn't stop the snorting chuckle.

"Duo you don't have to thank me. After all, the juice was worth the squeeze." Duo's head came off his chest and he stared at Heero for a full minute before bursting out laughing, his forehead dropping back to Heero's chest.

"That sounds like something Zechs would say." Duo kept laughing and Heero's smirk grew. He could spend the rest of his life making the boy laugh, and it looked like he might get to do just that. This _was_ the best day of his life. Heero pulled the laughing boy's face off his chest and drew him forward to place a soft kiss against the boy's lips, effectively silencing the boy's laughing fit. They fell asleep holding each other in their sticky, sweaty mess. But nothing could make Heero stop smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

And the end :)

* * *

Heero stared out the window of his Digital Design course trying his best to fake like he was taking notes whenever he noticed the professor looking towards the back of the room. He was a hacker and had been since he was twelve. This stuff was old news to him. So he watched the other kids walking by outside until he noticed a familiar red convertible pull up next to the curb of the street across from his classroom. A gorgeous longhaired figure stepped out and walked around to lean against the passenger door. The enchanting young man looked straight into Heero's window and winked, then he curled one beckoning finger and jingled his car keys in the other hand. Heero bit his lip, and lowered his head in thought. It was a small classroom. The instructor would definitely notice his leaving, and the old man already had it out for Heero because he paid the least attention but got the best grades. Some things never changed. He glanced out the window again at Duo who was wearing really tight jeans and a clingy T-shirt. His long chestnut main danced with the wind in a lose ponytail. He was standing with his arms crossed and raised above his head revealing a sexy toned stomach that Heero knew better than the back of his own hand. There was a seductive and expectant look on Duo's striking face that Heero associated with the longhaired boy's craving for fun bedtime activities. And it made his heart beat excitedly to see it.

Well that settled it, he raised his hand and excused himself to the bathroom but not before he packed his stuff up and took it with him. You'd think after the dozens of times that Duo had done this he would have come up with a better excuse by now, but no. His teachers must think he had a serious bladder problem. Then again they probably knew he was ditching. He sauntered up to the red car leisurely, smirking at the longhaired boy. He leaned against the metal door next to his smiling boyfriend.

"So Heero, what's the craziest thing you've done?" Duo winked at him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Heero just shook his head and chuckled.

"I fell in love with my next-door neighbor." He responded and Duo laughed. Heero still couldn't get enough of that sound. He looked over his shoulder into the car and spotted something on the passenger's seat.

"My yearbook again?" Heero asked amused.

"I can't help it. It's my favorite work of literary achievement." Heero rolled his eyes and kissed his smirking boyfriend. He just _had_ to be an English major. They got into the car and Duo gunned the engine. Heero still didn't understand why the sound of the car made Duo smile like that, and he was sure he never would. He looked down at his yearbook and flipped it open to his senior picture. Each person had gotten half a page with his or her picture and an "About Me" section next to it. Duo glanced over and smiled softly at his boyfriend. The boy still had no idea how beautiful he was. He was just sitting there looking at the book with those steel blue eyes and playing with a lock of chocolate hair, and yet he looked so incredibly beautiful. Duo noticed the length of those dark silky tresses and smiled devilishly when he decided he would need to cut the boy's hair soon. Cutting Heero's hair had become one of his favorite things to do, especially since the boy had told him about his little fantasy and they never missed the chance to act it out. Duo stopped at a red light and looked down at the page Heero had turned to. A younger looking Heero that Duo remembered from what felt like another lifetime, stared back grumpily from the page. 'Guess the photographer couldn't get him to smile, no wonder Heero seemed to hate men with cameras so much.' The grimace on picture-Heero's face said that the cameraman hadn't given up easily on getting the boy to show his pearly whites. Well the man had accomplished _that_. Except Heero was baring them in a snarl instead of flashing a toothy grin. He supposed it had been a hellish day for both Heero _and_ the poor photographer who had to put up with his antisocial boyfriend. Duo chuckled and pressed the gas pedal when the light turned green. Heero eyed him with a suspicious smirk.

"Are you laughing at me?" He asked in mock anger and Duo just smirked wider.

"You better make this up to me, my professor's getting pissed and I know he's gonna' ride my ass for this stunt." Heero commented dryly but with a smirk that told Duo Heero wasn't worried in the slightest about his professor's opinion.

"Well how about I ride it first to make up for this?" Duo responded with seductive quirk of his eyebrow. Heero snorted, Duo still outclassed him when it came to double entendres. The man was a walking thesaurus for the dirty minded. A Sex-aurus. English Majors, geez.

"How about I get to do whatever _I_ want with _your_ ass. I think that should make it up to me." Heero smirked. Duo laughed at how fast Heero had become comfortable with talking about sex. The shorthaired boy turned back to his yearbook page.

"I don't see what you find so interesting about this." He snorted as he stared at the picture of himself. He looked back at his beautiful boyfriend when the boy spoke in an amused tone, but Heero could see by the gentle smile how serious the boy's response was.

"Isn't it obvious? It's you Heero, it's always been you." Heero smiled, life was good. They both were finally getting their chance to be happy. And they certainly were that. Heero looked back down at his page with his own content smile.

Name: Heero Yuy

Age: 18

Hobbies: Hacking, spitting in the face of large football players, going to porn

conventions, skinny dipping in the principal's pool, making friends and

enemies with top pornographic directors, ditching calculus, and

surprising my friends with half naked men on their doorsteps.

Clubs: President of the Math Club, President of the Forensics Society, and

Platinum member of the O.P.P.

Friends: The Geek Squad AKA: The porn-addict Chang Wufei, the knife-

obsessed Trowa Barton, the innocent-devil Quatre Rebarba Winner, and

the honorary-geek Duo Maxwell.

I Will Never Forget: …The boy next door.


End file.
